


Collection of my Wandering Mind

by XxTheDarkLordxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adundance of fluff, Alternate Universe, Daily Prophet, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fans, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, High School, Limited Angst, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Superheros, Tumblr Drabbles of mine, monopoly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/pseuds/XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: This is a collection of my Drarry Tumblr ficlets. Each one ranging from 900 words to 4k words. Some are prompts and some are just ideas that prod at me until I write them down. Even at four in the morning. With no sleep. I always have ideas so this will be many chapters and probably go on forever.





	1. Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to compile my ficlets in one area as I noticed my drive was getting clustered of them all. Most of my readers know that sometimes my ficlets don't stay as ficlets. So, if there is one that you just absolutely think needs to be extended. Let me know. I may just write more. Also, a lot of you might not have a tumblr, so I wanted to let you read these too. 
> 
> Side note, I currently have 8k words for my Simple Acts series, I just need to write more. So, that will be done hopefully soon-ish. 
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy these!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first one was actually a prompt from Rmh8402, who wanted Monopoly. I do take prompts but can't promise a timely wait for when I can eventually get around to it.

            “Remind me again, why are we doing this?” Draco demanded to know with a curl to his lip as he peered down at the muggle contraption.

            Harry rolled his eyes as he sat comfortably down on the floor. “We are going to play Monopoly because you lost our last bet.”

            The reminder of the first Quidditch match of the season did not improve Draco’s thoughts one bit. How was he supposed to have guessed that the Chudley Cannons wouldn’t lose? They _always_ lost.

            Harry ignored the grumbled complaints as he set up the board. This wasn’t something he himself had really ever had a chance to do. Sure, he knew how to play but that was only from watching other people. Doing this with his boyfriend was honestly something he just knew he would enjoy.

            “What are these?” Draco wondered as he picked up a handful of pieces. “Do they talk?”

            “No.” Harry snorted. “Those are the playing pieces. You choose one to be you. It will be your character piece for the whole game.” He watched the way Draco straightened up and peered at the pieces with an intense stare, as if judging them.

            “Some of these are silly. Why would I want a dog to represent me?”

            “Because you like attention, food and hog the bed. They obviously modeled the dog after you.” The glare Harry received was still worth it.

            “I hate you.” Draco snarked without much heat, still focusing on the tiny pieces. “I think I will be the hat. It’s regal, like me.”

            “If you say so.” Harry mumbled as he dodged Draco’s smack to his leg. “I think I will be the dog.” He shrugged when he received a curious look. “You like dogs, even if you won’t admit it.”

            Draco refused to let that melt his insides. But the small smile that was released was proof enough.  “Alright, enough with your sap. Let’s get this over with.”

            That had Harry rolling his eyes. “Let me grab the rules.”

            “Who cares about rules?” Draco waved Harry’s hand away. “We will just wing it.”

            That seemed like a bad idea but Harry knew that Draco wouldn’t change his mind. Perhaps this would be amusing.

            Twenty minutes into the game and Harry discovered that he wanted to strangle his boyfriend just as much as he wanted to coo at the adorably confused boy. The nonstop questions were driving him up the wall but he couldn’t help find them cute at the same time.

            “That’s a really shitty jail. Where are the Dementors? Is that what muggle inmates really wear? Those stripes are _not_ flattering. I have to _pay_ to leave? That’s actually a very shady thing. I mean, the guards are obviously taking bribes if I can just leave. Which means they definitely have some Slytherin qualities. I think I am liking this.”

            Harry didn’t bother answer any of them. He knew he would end up laughing if he did.

            “I don’t understand why I have to pay you. What’s yours is mine and what’s mine is still mine.” Draco grinned at the glare he received as he reluctantly handed over the odd rectangular parchment. Galleons would make more sense. Muggles were just strange.

            “Because that’s just how it’s done. It’s a rule.”

            “Rules are meant to be broken. Merlin knows you have that seared into your brain. I can’t even count how many school rules you broke over the years.”

            Harry watched Draco search the room dramatically, as if hoping to spot something. “What are you doing?”

            “Looking for Dumbledore. If someone is breaking rules then he must be somewhere waiting to award you points.”

            “Fuck you.” Harry choked out with laughter as he threw a hotel at Draco.

            Draco winked. “Maybe once I win.”

            “Who says you are going to win?”

            That had Draco lifting his nose in the air in a snub. “Me. I have the most money.”

            Harry looked down and sure enough, Draco did have a lot more money than him. “How is that you have no idea what you are doing but are beating me?”

            “I’m just good at everything I do.” There was a pause as Draco smirked wickedly. “Including you.”

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Randy bastard.” Draco’s light laughter was honestly more enjoyable than the game itself. He smiled softly as he watched the blonde become invested in the game.

            “I don’t like chance, the variables and odds are stacked against me.” Draco complained as he picked up the card. He huffed angrily when it told him to go straight to jail.

            “You know, that’s actually unfair.” Draco complained as he placed his piece on the designated spot. “I didn’t even get a trial. What if I was innocent? Do muggles not care about justice? I didn’t go before any form of the Wizengamot either. What am I, a suspected deatheater?” A pause. “Fuck, it’s like they _know_ me.”

            The suspicious way silver eyes were narrowed at the board had Harry laughing. “Love, they made this long before either of us were born.”

            Many hours later, Harry was willing to let the game go and go to bed but Draco was determined to finish it out.

            “It’s not my fault you wanted to play this.” Draco pointed out as he placed a hotel on his property. “If I am going to win, it will _not_ be by default because you quit.”

            “We could always pick back up where we left off tomorrow.” Harry suggested as he yawned.

            “No way. I have better things to do tomorrow than this.” The retort was emphasized with a glare.

            “Fine.” Harry grumbled, giving in. “But we have been at this forever.”

            “Your own fault.” A pause as Draco smirked when Harry rolled enough to land on his highest property. “You owe me.”

            “When don’t I owe you?” Harry handed over the exact money and tried to keep his eyes open enough to continue. He knew that his money wasn’t enough to cover the next time he landed on something of Draco’s.

            Draco tuned Harry out as he set about completing his last set of hotels. He smirked down at the empire he built. Despite this being a muggle game, he was rather liking it. Not that he was going admit that to Harry.

            When Harry’s turn came around, he jerked to attention enough to throw the dice down before his eyes closed again.

            The lack of movement had Draco looking at his boyfriend, only to roll his eyes at the small snore that was released. He looked to the dice that had been released and made a triumphant noise at the number. He would have won regardless. Draco took the money that was owed to him and announced himself the winner before he waved his wand and cleaned it all up.

            Harry wasn’t really aware of much, he woke up briefly as he was being laid down on their bed. Sleep was calling but he did have enough awareness to roll over and lay his head on Draco’s chest.

            “Next time, I’ll be the dog.” Draco whispered as he tightened his hold on Harry and let his boyfriend’s even breathing lull him into sleep as well.  


	2. My Father Will Hear About This!

_“My father will hear about this!”_ The familiar sentence had several teachers lifting their heads up, each wondering if they were undertaking a form of déjà vu.

                The same blonde hair, neatly in place. Same hue of silver eyes. The identical regal stance and the prominent sneer was visible. Despite the obvious resemblance to the boy’s father, it was clear that this was not Draco Malfoy and was actually Scorpius, his son.

                “Oh no.” One of the newer teachers bemoaned over her porridge. “I was hoping that it wasn’t nearing the time for the Malfoy heir to join Hogwarts.”

                “It’s obvious that the apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree.” A derisive snort could be heard. “Just look at him, strutting around as if he owns the place.”

                Minerva peered down at the eleven-year-old with keen eyes and a small smile. “I think he takes after his father more so than anyone else.”

                She was receiving a few odd glances at her remark but knew that explaining her reasoning wouldn’t change their minds. Minerva watched as young Scorpius approached Elizabeth Macmillan with a nervous aura that didn’t quite meet his cold eyes. She could see the courage it took to approach the Hufflepuff and had to marvel at the implications. Inner house unity had come along ways over the years but seeing Slytherins being so open was something that she would never tire of watching.

                “I guarantee that he is going to bully poor Elizabeth something fierce.”

                Minerva didn’t bother holding back her eye roll as she tuned out the gossiping teachers. She had learned long ago that biased opinions would never change. So, trying would only result in frustration.

                It really was like watching history repeat itself. No teacher could hear just what was said between the two young students but Scorpius was left with a hand stretched out and an angry face when his attempt at friendship was shot down.

                “Serves him right.”

                With that being the last straw, Minerva stood up and made her way back towards her quarters. But not before shooting Scorpius a small smile.

 

* * *

 

                _“My father will hear about this!”_ At the beginning, a few teachers and many students had tried keeping a tally of how many times the sentence was uttered but ultimately the number was too high to keep count.

                Scorpius tended to say it often enough to merit notice but not enough to become too grating. Minerva watched the boy make a small number of friends within his own house but none that would do him well. After the public rejection from Elizabeth, she knew that only issues would be arising soon.

                Which is why when the two were caught out of bounds attempting to duel each other, she knew it was time to reach out to the boy’s father. Hopefully, he could be the one to talk some sense into his son. Because detentions, docking points and extra homework was doing nothing. Scorpius was determined to keep up the animosity, as well as young Elizabeth. If she really did want to keep the peace, things needed to be straightened up around here.

 

* * *

 

                _“My father will hear about this!”_

Harry blinked rapidly as he looked to Draco with a wicked smirk. “Brings you back, doesn’t it?” He laughed at the disgruntled look on the blonde’s face.

                “Potter, don’t make me regret coming here. I was rather busy you know. It’s your fault that we both have to be here in the first place. Your child is _always_ starting problems.” The haughtiness had never faded over the years but Harry didn’t expect it to.

                That had Harry arching a brow. “ _My_ child?” He shook his head incredulously but also in a resigned manner. “Why is it that when Scorpius does well, he is _your_ child? But at times like this, you push his wrongdoings off on me?”

                Draco smirked widely as he pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. “Because you are the fall guy, love. No good Slytherin shares equal blame. Plausible deniability is the key to success.” His smirk melted into a smile when he heard Harry’s whispered complaints. Something about, ‘Fucking Slytherins and their stupid ideals.’

                “Father!” The excited voice not only drew their attention but also most of the room as well.

                Draco rolled his eyes as he stood still and folded his arms across his chest. He watched the way his son lost proper decorum and ran to them. That simply wouldn’t do. Elegance was required in public settings such as this.

                “Father, I have _so_ much to tell you. It’s been a _nightmare_ having to deal with so many plebian people.”

                Harry kneeled on the floor as Scorpius ran right up to him and began hashing out the same details he had already written home about. Despite the way his son liked to conceal things behind a cold attitude, he knew that Scorpius was hurting and lonely.

                “I’ve missed you, you know.” Harry whispered as he picked up his son, ignoring the adamant protests from both Scorpius and his husband.

                “This is why I can’t go anywhere in public with you.” Draco grumbled. Although, he couldn’t help but melt a little at the sight of Scorpius’ shy but pleased smile.

                The mischievous glint to his son’s eyes had Draco narrowing his own in suspicion.

                “Which is why father does it.” The tone of the young boy’s voice held mystery, as if he was giving away a treasured secret.

                Harry shook his head rapidly. “Don’t give away my best secrets. A Gryffindor never reveals battle tactics.”

                “You made that up.” Draco pointed out with a shake of his head. It honestly wouldn’t surprise him if Harry really did embarrass him just to get under his skin. It was something the brunette would take pleasure in. “Besides, he’s in Slytherin and not in your house of gaudy colors and a lack of rational thought.”

                When the mischievousness to Scorpius’ eyes didn’t go away, both Harry and Draco felt as if they were missing out on something.  

                “I would like to think I am a nice blend of both houses.”

                At his pointed look and vague tone, Harry smirked smugly at Draco as the blonde let out a small groan. “You really do take after your father.” Draco reluctantly admitted. “If it wasn’t for your looks, I wouldn’t even know you were half of me.” Figures their son would be hard to place as well. “Just tell me that you chose Slytherin on merit?”

                Scorpius nodded his head as he wiggled his way down Harry’s arms, till he was standing again. He leaned forward so that his voice wouldn’t carry. “The hat said that I would do well in Gryffindor.” Both Harry and Scorpius grinned at Draco’s groan.

                “But I just felt like Slytherin was where I needed to be.”

                Draco sighed heavily. “I am counting it as a win. You chose Slytherin and that’s all that matters.” A pause. “Not that I wouldn’t have supported you if you were in Gryffindor.”

                Identical doubting snorts could be heard from his family and it had Draco wondering why he bothered showing up at all.

                “It’s cute when he tries to lie to us, isn’t it?” Harry said softly as he ran his fingers through his son’s hair.

                Draco watched his son try and fail at suppressing an amused smile. “Why do I subject myself to this? I _knew_ better but still showed up.”

                “Because you love us.” Harry replied simply.

                “Accurate.” Draco conceded. “But is it enough?” He watched the way both of them glared at him and took in matching stances. They really were alike in startling ways.

                “Alright. I love you both and it _is_ enough.” The admittance cost him a smidgen of pride but it was worth it to see Harry’s happy but stupidly goofy smile.         

                It became _even_ better when his husband leaned over and kissed him softly.

                “So, it was nice seeing you both but I have homework to do.”

                “Oh no you don’t.” Harry mumbled against Draco’s lips as he expertly grabbed the back of his son’s robes. “This was not a social call. We are here because _you_ seem to not know how to play nice.”

                “Playing nice will show the opposition tactics that can be used against you.” Scorpius told Harry seriously.

                Harry shot Draco a weak glare. “Will you stop teaching him your Slytherin rules?” By the way Draco said nothing but was clearly proud, showed him that his husband had no intentions of stopping any time soon.

                “What happened?” Harry asked Scorpius as he bent back down, making it so that any eavesdroppers wouldn’t hear a single thing. The way his son looked all around had him realizing that it was probably embarrassing.

                “Elizabeth Macmillan turned down my friendship. I _really_ wanted to be her friend. But I think I went about it the wrong way.”

                Harry snapped his gaze to his husband and watched surprise flicker across the blonde’s face. He looked down to his son as he bit his lip, not sure how to go about this.

                “Did you insult her or her friends?” Draco asked as leaned over, he was _not_ about to kneel on the floor like Harry. He hadn’t sunk that low.

                “Possibly.”

                “Have you fought with her since then?”

                “Maybe.”

                “Do you still wish to be her friend?”

                “Can we come back to that at a later date?”

                That had Harry rolling his eyes as he listened to Draco and Scorpius talk.

                “Do you like fighting with her?”

                “Depends on my mood.”

                “Have you apologized?”

                There was a long pause as Scorpius refused to look up to his parents. “… No.”

                Draco looked to the ceiling before he steeled himself. “Apologizing doesn’t have to be a weakness. Sometimes, it feels like defeat but other times it is really salvation. Because when you are forgiven, it can save you in ways you never thought could exist.”

                It was obvious that Scorpius had no idea of the deeper meanings to his words but Harry did. This right here was the man he fell in love with and married.

                “If you want to be her friend, you _will_ have to apologize. Whether it’s today, tomorrow or many years down the road. You can choose to hold in the hurt that her denial gave you and allow it to fester and make you bitter. Or, you can look past this and realize that this is only temporary.” Draco lifted his son’s chin till he could peer into his face.

                “When I was your age, I didn’t have someone giving me advice. I chose to hold a grudge and made a potential friend and enemy for years. Who’s to say what could have happened if I apologized? But, I did eventually say sorry and it was the best thing I ever could have done.”

                While Scorpius was frowning in confusion, Harry’ heart was beating wildly.

                “But you and father love each other. I don’t like Macmillan like that!”

                “We do.” Draco agreed as he sought out Harry’s hand. “But that wasn’t always the case.” He smiled at the disgusted look on Scorpius’ face. “You don’t have to like her in that way, unless you want to.” It was way too soon for him to think about his son finding love. He hoped they wouldn’t be having this conversation again until Scorpius was older. _Much_ older.

                “You know.” Harry began as he interrupted whatever his son might have said. “I can’t speak for Elizabeth but I know that it wasn’t hard for me to forgive your dad. If the possibility of her denying your apology is what is holding you back, then don’t let it. If she truly can’t forgive you then it wasn’t meant to be. You will find other friends, hopefully more lenient ones.” For the sake of his son’s heart, he hoped the girl really would forgive him.

                “You don’t have to decide now.” Draco pointed out as he straightened up and kept his fingers entwined with Harry’s. “Think it over and we will support you no matter what you choose to do.”

                Scorpius nodded his head with his brows furrowed in thought. He bade both his parents goodbye before walking slowly back towards the Slytherin table.

                Harry waved once to Minerva, catching sight of her slightly smug smile as neighboring teachers appeared to be surprised. A good story was there, he would have to ask her about the next time she came over for tea. He pulled Draco along towards the hall and out the door. Before he could speak up, Draco stopped moving.

                “Look, there is the proof that I give great advice.” Draco pointed at their son who had stopped near the middle of the Hufflepuff table to engage a girl who looked a lot like Ernie Macmillan. They couldn’t tell what was being said but the girl didn’t appear to be upset, she seemed to be considering things. When the conversation appeared to be over, the girl had a small smile on her face that was quickly hidden behind her cup.

                Before Harry could point out that he too had given their son advice, they saw a boy around Scorpius’ age stop and say something to him. Whatever it was didn’t sit well with their son, if his narrowed eyes were anything to go off.

                _“My father will hear about this!”_

Draco smirked widely when Harry covered his face with his hands. “I am so bloody thankful that he is talking about you and not me.” He honestly admitted gleefully. “If only my own father was around to hear about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love the idea of Harry being the one Scorpius threatens everyone with.


	3. Go Ahead

                “Merlin, look at him. Harry is the highlight to Hogwarts this year.” A female gushing had Draco coming to a halt right behind the Hufflepuff table. He bit his lip in indecision. This wasn’t unheard of, people loved to dote after Potter. He was the bloody savior. It wasn’t as if this was unexpected.

                “When isn’t he the highlight?” Another girl chimed in with a dreamy voice that Lovegood would be jealous of. “I mean, his hair being so ruggedly shagged is obviously a preview to everything about him.”

                Draco reluctantly had to agree. The boy was a walking wet dream. He looked over to the head the Ravenclaw table where the brunette was talking animatedly with Lovegood. By his wildly moving hands, it was about something that Harry was rather passionate about.

                “But it’s all being wasted on Malfoy.” Draco narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fists. “What could Harry possibly see in him? Sure, _before_ the war he was cute, hot even but now? No way. Not with the disgusting mark on display. As if he is proud of being an ex-Death Eater. I’d die of shame if it was reversed.”

                Counting to ten was something his mind healer suggested would be a great exercise to not hexing people. Going to Azkaban would be awful on his complexion. He made it to seven before realizing that this counting shite wasn’t working and that Pansy wasn’t a mind healer and actually just a friend who gives horrible advice.

                Their words had him looking down to his left arm where his mark _was_ on display but not for the reasons they believed. He was proud of it. Not because he was proud of being a past Death Eater but because this marked showed his lowest point in life. This mark showed how far he had come and how far he will continue to reach. The dark mark did _not_ define him.

               The Dark Lord had monopolized his self-hatred and desolate thoughts while alive but Draco would be damned to allow the man’s actions to ruin his life from beyond the grave as well. This mark would not be a reminder of his mistakes but a reminder that _he made it_. A reminder that even at your lowest, things can get better. Life may look dreary and dark but eventually _something_ will lighten up your life and make it all _worth_ it.

                He wasn’t ashamed to bear the dark mark nor was he going to hide it away. Everyone already knew it existed and knew what he had been. Their assumptions that he would be meek and cowed just for being a Death Eater was absolute nonsense.

                “Maybe he just feels bad for Malfoy. He did lose his wealth in repayment for his father’s crimes. Imagine being poor after strutting around all these years.”

                Poor was a bit of a stretch. Did they honestly believe that his father didn’t have money that wasn’t linked to his vaults? What kind of Slytherin would he be otherwise? His offshore accounts had offshore accounts.

                “Imagine being on such a high pedestal and being knocked down. His ego has had to have gone through a reality check.”

                She wasn’t wrong but wasn’t that just what made people human? Learning from mistakes and moving on? It was clear that these two had no concept of that. His ego was just fine, perhaps a little too fine if Harry’s opinion mattered on the subject.

                “Do you think he will ever leave Malfoy? There are so many witches and wizards who would be dying to be with him. I just don’t _understand_ what he could possibly gleam from a relationship with someone who doesn’t even act as if they are dating.”

                Draco rolled his eyes. What was with people thinking that they knew what went on behind closed doors? What they see in public didn’t show who they were. These simpering girls never saw the first time Harry took his breath away. They never saw the way Harry’s eyes glowed after their first kiss. They never felt the nervous energy that filled him the first time they admitted they loved each other. The whispered words of affection that filled their nights and days weren’t always visible but they were there. Always there.

                “I hope so. I heard that Malfoy isn’t attending the ball at the Ministry to honor those lost in the war. I was thinking of asking Harry myself. It’s just rude of Malfoy not to go.”

                Despite how far Draco had come with his status as a Death Eater, others had not come to an understanding. Honoring those who died was something that resonated with him but going to the ball would only cause issues. It would be distasteful for him to be there. The attention would be off those who valiantly died and left this world too soon and placed on him. No matter what some believed, he didn’t want that kind of attention. He didn’t have to go to a ball to honor the dead. The Ministry loved to make big shows of unity but he couldn’t recall them ever providing that unity when it mattered most. This was just an excuse to gain the hearts of the survivors.

                “I think you have a bigger shot of going with him than Malfoy.”

                Draco cleared his throat loudly and watched in satisfaction when they jumped. The annoyance at being interrupted was replaced with horror and that was the defining moment of his day. He wished he could bottle that up and keep it forever.

                “Oh…” The first girl spoke up, he didn’t recognize her in the slightest but she appeared to be a few years younger than him. “We were just…” She trailed off looking to her friend for help.

                The other girl floundered completely and only had a wide-eyed look of terror to her.

                “You were just speaking about my boyfriend and his wonderful taste in partner.” He drawled rather unimpressed with the rubbish attempt at deflecting. Draco folded his hands across his chest and narrowed his eyes.  

                “If for one moment you think that Harry is with me out of anything but love than you are delusional. But by all means, tell him this. Go ahead.” He gestured to where Harry was still talking with Lovegood.

                “If you think that you have a shot with him, go for it.” He smirked at the way they shared surprised looks.

                “If you want to be his friend, I won’t stop you. He could use more friends, we all could. If you want to admire his looks, do it. I sure as hell admire his toned body and deliciously tan skin.” He had to shake his head to steer clear of _that_. Just thinking about his boyfriend tended to rile him up these days.

                “If you think I am wrong for him, well, that’s your opinion. If you feel the need to voice this, then please tell it to the source.” That was what bothered him the most. It was easy to talk shite behind his back but only cowards do that.

                “If you want to ask Harry to the ball, go ahead, I won’t stop you. If you choose to come onto him, then do so. It wouldn’t be the first nor will it be the last.” He had known going into the relationship that Harry would always garner attention wherever he went.

                “If you think I am hurt by your petty words and ignorant attitude then you will be sorely disappointed. Trust is the foundation of our relationship. You can flaunt yourself right up to him and I won’t bat an eye. Because at the end of the day, he is with me. You can flirt, tease and even ogle him but it won’t change a thing. He is mine and I am his.” Draco paused for a moment as he looked between the two of them.

                “But by all means, go ahead and voice your thoughts. Speak callously of others and implore your misinformed thoughts. Because that shows what kind of person you are. While you were busy seeing my faults, Harry was seeing my merits.” He allowed a small smile to slip through.

                “And more importantly, _I_ see my merits as well.” That was what mattered the most. Love isn’t a cure all. It won’t make everything alright and it doesn’t always answer one’s dreams. Love is the support that can propel a relationship forward but if it is only love working, then that isn’t enough. He needed to love himself and once he did, it was easy to allow Harry’s love in.

                Draco didn’t bother waiting to hear what they had to say on the subject. He had said his bit and that good enough for him. He turned around and made his way towards his friends. If Lovegood could ever be classified as such.    

                Just as Draco reached them, it seemed that Harry was almost done telling a story.

                “It was honestly the best day of my life. You should have been there. I know you would have loved it.” Harry finished with an excitement that never failed to make Draco smile.

                He stepped behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist as he leaned forward enough to rest his chin on the Gryffindor’s shoulder.

                “What are we talking about?” He wondered curiously.

                Lovegood smiled at him in a warm manner that he hadn’t quite gotten used to just yet. “Harry was telling me about your trip into the muggle world. Something about Ferris wheels and junk food.”

                Draco’s heart skipped a beat when he realized that Harry had gotten so animated about them. He had been what had caused the excitement.

                “Hopefully my disastrous attempts at hiding my like of the place was left out.” He teased.

                Harry laughed warmly. “Of course it wasn’t. That was the first thing I mentioned.”

                “Of course you did.” Draco whispered with a shake of his head.

                Lovegood cleared her throat, causing them both to peer at her curiously. “Are you alright? You seemed tense when talking to those girls.”

                Harry’s head tried to tilt to see Draco but it wasn’t quite working well with their position. He knew that the brunette was worried about him but that wasn’t necessary.

                The question was easy. Was he alright?

                Draco tightened his hold on Harry and placed a soft kiss to his neck. “Yes. I am perfect. Absolutely perfect.”


	4. I Love You Already

                 Harry wasn’t sure what woke him up at first. That seemed to happen a lot most days since he became pregnant. There was no telling if he would get little to no sleep or sleep the day away—never in between. The thought of moving to check the time made his lip curl in distaste but before he could decide, a soft whisper had him staying still.

                A warm hand rubbed over his belly softly and he knew that Draco was awake.

                “I love you already.” Draco’s whispered but choked voice had Harry’s heart clenching painfully. It was never easy to listen to a loved one become emotional, especially Draco. 

                “I never thought I would be here,” Draco continued quietly as he talked to Harry’s small protruding bump. “Falling in love was never a part of the plan. Merlin, living was always my only wish for so long that I never thought of life after the destruction.”

                That had Harry closing his eyes as he fought the urge to take Draco into his arms. A part of him was feeling guilty for not alerting Draco that he was awake, but he also knew that it was important to Draco t do it at night with the semblance of privacy, knew that a conversation like that wouldn't happen during the day. 

                “But your father is stubborn and completely stupid.” It was said with rather wryly, and Harry wanted to hate it. “He sees danger and a million warning signs to leave as a challenge. I sometimes wonder if Harry is sane. Salazar knows he would have to be mental to have ignored my wall of hate and cold heart to love me.”

                Harry hated when Draco got into moods of self-deprecating ways but it wasn’t something he could fix for him, this was something that Draco would have to get past on his own and in his own time.

                “Despite his glaring faults, Harry is beautiful. _So beautiful_.” He couldn’t hold in the blush if he tried. “Not just in his looks but everything about him is breathtaking. Your father cares about everyone, no matter who they are and doesn’t judge a single soul.”

                There was a breathy intake in the pause that followed. “I’m not like that.” 

                “I’m vain enough to know that I am beautiful on the outside but honest enough to know that I’m not beautiful on the inside. I am far from nice. Where Harry cares about others, I would rather see them fail. Where he smiles and waves, I sneer and can’t see why he even bothers. I judge everyone and I know I shouldn’t.”

                The elegant hand on his stomach continued to move soothingly and lovingly.

                “Despite this, I _promise_ that I will be the dad you deserve.” There was so much conviction in Draco’s tone that it had Harry trying not to cry. He wasn’t sure if it was his hormones or the moment itself.              

                “I _promise_ that I will always be here for you. I will never stop loving you. _Never_. I didn’t think it was possible to love something so strongly like this. Not until Harry came along and not until you were imagined. The knowledge that I will be a parent has shifted my whole world.”

                The whimper Draco released tore at Harry’s heartstrings.

                “I refuse to allow you to grow up like I did. You will know that you are loved. You will know your worth and you will _never_ disappoint me.” Draco breathed in shakily as the fingers on Harry’s stomach trembled.

                “I will love you as I rock you to sleep. I will love you when you cry in the middle of the night and I’ve only had two hours of sleep myself. I will love you when you tell me you hate me after I tell you that you can’t have something you _really_ wanted. I will love you if you follow in your father’s footsteps and become a reckless Gryffindor. I will love you if you are a sweet Hufflepuff or a witty Ravenclaw. I will love you if you take after me and become a Slytherin. I will love you no matter what house you are in. I will love you when you have your first crush, even though they won’t be good enough for you.” A slight watery chuckle could be heard as Harry closed his eyes and listened to Draco speak. 

                “I will love you when they break your heart and you think that the world is ending. I will love you through the awkward stages of puberty and promise not to tease too much. I will love you when you fall in love for real and it makes you feel as if you are flying without a broom. I will love you when you graduate Hogwarts and leave home, even though I will dream of when you were still a baby and not leaving us. I will love you when I have to give you away to someone else, even if they still aren’t good enough for you. I will love you when you experience having your own children and I will love them just as much as I already love you.”  

                When Harry felt a slight wetness to his stomach, it nearly killed him to stay still. He loved Draco with everything that he had and it was almost too much.    

                “I don’t know how to be a parent but I will learn and as long as you know that I am trying, I think that is what matters the most. There is a fear inside of me that says no matter how hard I try, that I will end up like my father and that scares me.” Draco shook his head rapidly, his soft hair brushing up against Harry's stomach.

                “As a child I used to wonder what was wrong with me. Why couldn’t he love me? Why wasn’t I enough? I just wanted him to see me for who I was.” 

                Harry hated Lucius, he truly did. No one deserved that, no one deserved to be failed by a parent. Especially when the criteria was love, just love, something so easy to give. 

                “But despite my fears, I swear on everything that I am and every ounce of magic I possess, that I will _never_ make you feel that way. Because nothing you ever do will stop me from loving you. I may not be the warmest person but I will _show_ you my love. I will _show_ you how much I care and you will _always_ know how much you mean to me.”

                Draco pressed a soft kiss to his stomach and Harry couldn’t help but allow the tears he valiantly tried to reign in, to fall.

                “I love you already, little one.”

                Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek hard to stop from saying something or allowing his tears to become noisy.

                One final kiss to his stomach and then Draco was crawling up the bed and pulling Harry into his arms.

                “I love you, Harry. Even if you eavesdrop.” Smooth fingers gently wiped his tears and Harry lost it.

                “I love you too, you sappy, cheesy, beautiful bastard!” He cried out before burying his face in Draco’s neck.

                Draco’s light laughter was Harry’s favourite sound to hear. It was elegant, beautiful and held meaning, which was all embodiments of the Slytherin to begin with.

                “Our baby loves you already,” Harry whispered softly.

               Of that, he was sure. 

                Draco’s arms around him tightened. “Thank you.” The gratitude was strained with emotion and the last thing said for the night.  


	5. Malfoy’s Cat and The Necessary Rules for Survival

                Gossip is a constant but unfortunate norm at Hogwarts. Before the war, it was over superficial things; who was dating who, was that _really_ their nose or just a glamour, or even who was to be blamed for the loss of fans for professional Quidditch?

                After the war, the gossip changed. Oh, it was still about who is dating who, no that _really_ is a glamour and the popular consensus was that it was entirely the Chudley Cannons fault for the downfall of Quidditch fans.

                But…

                Something else was bothering a lot of students. _Draco Malfoy._

                There was a margin of people that disliked him because of who he was. Snarky, rude, pretentious, ex-Death Eater, all around bastard and current boyfriend of one Harry Potter.

                However, the majority of the students were too distracted to notice all of that. The appearance of Malfoy for his eighth year was overshadowed by his cat.

                A small, tiny, little kitten. The cat was so small that most people worried it had been taken from its mother too soon. Which was a strike against Malfoy. Some suspected by the cat’s incredibly dishevelled black fur, that he didn’t properly care for the poor thing either. Not to mention the feline was left to its own devices a lot of the time. The cat could be seen running around the halls chasing Peeves, sprinting outside chasing butterflies, or racing down corridors in pursuit of bullies.

                Because, yes, Malfoy’s kitten disliked anyone speaking negatively of others. Which was honestly ironic considering the cat _loved_ Malfoy. That much was obvious by the loud purring the animal would emit at the sight of its owner.

                The cat was the main topic of conversation even half-way through the year.

                “It’s got to be a devil-cat,” Justin whispered to his friends as his voice carried around the quiet hum of the library.

                “I heard that its claws are sharper than knives,” Ernie told them sagely.

                “The eyes are where you can tell it’s really evil. They just follow you around wherever you go,” mumbled Michael as he looked around to make sure the cat wasn’t in sight.

                “The cat freaks me out,” Hannah piped up. “I can’t live like this!”

                 “Sounds like you all need some rules to abide by, to ensure you don’t anger the evil cat,” Luna sing-songed on her to put away a book.   

                That had them all scrambling to get closer to each other and began arguing over the best guideline for survival. Word of mouth passed quickly and by lunchtime, a list was formed.

                _Malfoy’s Cat and the Necessary Rules for Survival._

 

* * *

 

  _Rule Number One: Don’t insult, hex, curse, sneer at, or judge Malfoy._

 

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, not bothering to eat anything. A small whining noise had him rolling his eyes as he continued to read his potions book.

                “I’m not hungry.”

                The small stab of claws into his thighs had Draco cursing angrily before slamming his book on the table and peering down at his annoyingly troublesome cat.  

                A small tongue was peeking out of the cat’s mouth and bright eyes blinked unnervingly at him.

                No. He wasn’t going to succumb to the charms of the kitten. He fought in a bloody _war_ for Merlin’s sake! This was easy in comparison. He was in control, not the cat. _He was in control._

                ‘Meow’

                _Oh Merlin_.

                Draco sighed heavily as he picked up his fork and debated about shoving the animal off his lap. He didn’t even bother looking at the monstrosity sitting on him, he knew there would be a smugness to those stupidly pretty eyes and that was just _not_ acceptable.

                “Hey, Malfoy!”

                The grating voice of Smith had him sighing internally as he pushed the urge to curse him away. Fighting wouldn’t exactly win him any favors in the public eye.

                “I’m talking to you.”

                The statement had Draco rolling his eyes. “Yes, the words coming out of your mouth would signify that. I am not deaf. However, if you continue to yell in such an undignified manner, you may accomplish that.”

                A small wet nose rubbed against his hand and it had Draco peering down at his cat for a moment. When a rough tongue licked his palm, he shook his head and let out a small sigh but didn’t remove his hand.  

                “You speak as if you have any social standing,” Smith continued, unaware that Draco was barely paying him any mind.

                “As if you weren’t on the opposite side. The ugly mark on your arm proves that you should’ve never come back. No one wants you here.”

                Draco didn’t bother looking up at the idiot as he set down his fork and opened his book to a random page. “What’s your excuse then? I may have this ugly mark but you aren’t exactly getting compliments from any mirrors lately.”

                The whooshing of air nearby let him know that Smith had pulled out his wand. Still wasn’t enough to have Draco looking up.

                Low hissing noise had everyone at the nearby tables quieting down to pay attention to what was happening.

                A hostile, angry noise that _would_ have been intimidating if it weren’t for the fact that it came from such a small animal, had Draco’s lips quirking upward.

                Smith snorted derisively. “What are you going to do, have your cat fight your battles for you?”

                “That’s exactly what I am going to do,” Draco mumbled under his breath as he turned the page. Magic in the corridors and the Great Hall would get him an unnecessary detention. No thanks.

                “What d—” Smith was cut off by his own loud screech when the cat lunged right for his face.

                “Ow!”

                The cry sounded painful and it  _definitely_ improved Draco’s mood.

                “Call it off!”

                Draco hummed a tune he, unfortunately, picked up from Lovegood as he pretended to not hear the pained noises coming from Smith.

                “Is that blood?” A first year asked in horror.

                Draco stood up and packed his stuff away before he walked up to Smith. He snorted at the way the cat’s claws were embedded into Smith’s face as he tried holding onto the back legs, attempting to pull the fiery kitten off.

                At the touch of his hands on the cat’s back, the claws retreated and Draco was able to cradle the cat to his chest.

                “Come on Trouble, we have better things to do.”

                The cat climbed on top of Draco’s shoulders and peered over them, ears twitching.

                “I think it’s glaring at me,” Smith’s paranoid whisper had Draco smirking as he walked out of the Great Hall.

 

* * *

 

_Rule Number Two: Don’t Hit on Malfoy._

 

“He looks so approachable when he's with his cat,” Romilda whispered to Ginny as they watched the Malfoy work on homework, while the boy also had a free hand petting the cat. A loud purr rumbled around the quiet of the library.

                “I promise you that he’s not.”

                Romilda rolled her eyes and shoved her playfully. “He can’t still be _that_ broody. I am sure self-growth has taught him some things and he's probably nicer.”

                Ginny arched her brows in disbelief and let out a small snort. “I promise you that he’s not.”

                “Well, I am going over there to talk to him.” She stood up and checked her appearance in the glass of the window next to her.

                “I wouldn’t if I were you. Harry _is_ his boyfriend.” A small pause. “And I thought you still held the hopes of being with him anyway.”

                “I don’t see Harry anywhere.” It was said with a wink and a flirtatious smile. “I’ll take what I can get, that’s _my_ dating motto.”

                “So that’s where your low standards came from,” Ginny mumbled when she knew the Romilda was out of earshot. She rested her chin in her hands and waited to see the disaster unfold.

                Romilda opened her mouth but before she could say anything, “Go away.”  

                Draco didn’t care who was there nor did he want to be bothered. His horrendous runes essay was _almost_ done.

                “I was thinking that maybe you might want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend.”

                A harsh hiss was the only warning she got before the cat sprang onto the table and adopted a threatening pose.

                “That’s not happening.” Draco rubbed his temples as he put his quill down and looked up at Romilda eyeing his cat with narrowed but wary eyes.

                “I have a boyfriend.” He knew that it wasn’t news, nor was it a mystery just who his boyfriend was. So, why would she attempt such a farce?

                “Harry doesn’t have to know,” She pressed with a wink as her eyes were momentarily off the kitten. “He’s never even around lately, I don’t even see you two togeth-” She let out a scream when the cat lunged at her.

                By the time Madame Pince came around to see what the commotion was, Draco already had his stuff packed away and was angrily making his exit, mumbling about ‘stupid girls and troublesome cats’.

 

* * *

 

_Rule Number Three: Don’t Bad Mouth Malfoy, even if he isn’t around to hear about it._

 

“I just don’t understand why Potter is wasting his time with someone as desperate as Malfoy,” Terry complained loudly as he walked down the halls with his friends.

                “I wouldn’t say that if I were you,” Luna chimed in mysteriously as she skipped by with a small wave.

                Terry arched a brow. “Why? Because you're friends with Potter and trust his obviously flawed judgment?”                

                Luna shook her head loosely, allowing blonde hair to curtain her face in the process. “No. Because his cat can hear you.”

                That had Terry looking around rapidly, hoping to see an empty corridor. He straightened up when behind him a small black cat with piercing green eyes were narrowed right at him.

                “I didn’t mean it.” His hands were raised in surrender. “Your owner is…” It was obvious that he was struggling to come up with a positive.

                “I would run,” Luna suggested cheerfully as she paused to watch Terry take her advice.

                The pounding of footsteps down the hall could be heard, drawing several bystander’s attention.

                Luna looked down when she felt a small lick to her leg. She bent over to run her fingers through the cat’s fur.

                “Go get him.”

                A small ‘Meow’ emitted from the cat before it took off running down the hall, tail swishing angrily.

 

* * *

 

_Rule Number Four: Don’t Attack Malfoy's Cat. Ambushes are Futile._

 

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Terry whispered from his vantage spot in a tree near the Black Lake. “I mean that cat is a menace.”

                Smith rolled his eyes. “Which is exactly why we are trying to get rid of it. Don’t you want to walk freely without those beady eyes staring at you?”

                _Yes._ There was something seriously wrong with Malfoy’s cat. But attacking the animal was just mental.

                “Why am I the one in the tree?” Terry complained instead of answering the question.

                “Because I just had these robes cleaned. I wasn’t going to sully them.”

                Terry rolled his eyes and debated shoving the Smith into the Black Lake.

                “Something’s wrong,” Smith whispered when the cat was a no-show. “Every night after dinner, that bloody thing comes out to play with the Bowtruckles.”

                That had Terry leaning over the branch and blinking rapidly at him. “Merlin, you are _obsessed_.”

                “Well, to accomplish my goals, I need to be determined,” Smith said with a nose in the air. “Besides, you won’t be complaining when—”

                ‘Meow.’

                They both froze in horror before looking up. There, sitting on a branch a few feet higher than Terry, was Malfoy’s cat.

                Smith only paused for a moment before taking off towards the castle in a run, abandoning the Terry completely. The sound of Terry’s scream as he was knocked out of the tree by the small kitten only confirmed the belief that it would have been a mistake to have helped out.

 

* * *

 

                “I don’t see the cat,” Ernie pointed out one night during dinner.

                That had several whispered conversations fueling the rumor mill as everyone began wondering where the cat was.

                Draco pushed away his plate as the bland flavours did nothing for him. The hand on his thigh tightened and it had him rolling his eyes before he looked into pleading green ones.

                He _knew_ that he shouldn’t have looked into Harry's annoyingly troublesome but pleading eyes. _Damnit_. He was stronger than this!

               _“Please.”_

                Draco huffed angrily before picking up his fork and taking a bite of mashed potatoes. He didn’t bother looking away from his plate, the smug look would only irritate him.

                When a wet appendage touched his palm, Draco snapped his gaze to Harry. “I swear on everything that I own, if you just licked me, I _will_ kill you.”

                Harry smirked lightly before he leaned over to whisper in Draco’s ear. “It doesn’t bother you when I’m in my animagus form.”

                “Yes,” Draco agreed. “But that’s _completely_ different. It’s normal for cats to lick people.”

                Before Harry could respond, a new voice interrupted.

                “Finally got rid of the cat?” Smith sneered on the other side of the table. “It was rather pathetic having your pet fight for you. I mean, if you don’t have the skills to match me, then just say so.”

                Draco rolled his eyes as he ignored the way Harry tensed. “Your skills in stupidity far outmatch mine, you should be proud.”

                The familiar feeling of air whooshing past had Draco wondering if he was reliving the same day just with different circumstances.

                Harry stood rapidly and drew out his own wand.

                That had Smith scoffing at the both of them. “Are you going to allow your boyfriend to fight your battles for you?” Despite the angry question, there was palpable fear detected. It was _Harry Potter_ with a wand out after all.

                Draco glanced at the Head Table and noticed that McGonagall was looking over. “Yes, that’s exactly what I am going to do.” Plausible deniability. He couldn’t get detention if Harry was the one fighting.

                Harry took one step towards Smith and that was all it took before Smith turned around and ran.

                With the show over with, Draco entwined his fingers with Harry and began pulling him towards the exit.

                “I am in a generous mood and feel like I should repay my own personal saviour.” There was a wicked glint to silver eyes and it had Harry quickening his pace.

                Whispers broke out when the duo left the Great Hall.

                “I heard that Potter broke some bloke’s nose for insulting Malfoy.”

                “I heard that his magical strength has surpassed anyone alive.”

                “That’s nothing, you should have seen the anger in his eyes when Flint came into the Three Broomsticks and tried to hitting on Malfoy.”

                “It would seem that you need more rules,” Luna piped up as she gazed at the ceiling with a spacy expression and a small smirk.

                And that is how, _Malfoy’s Boyfriend and the Necessary Rules for Survival_ came about next.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really cute for me. A few people on Tumblr asked me to continue this one but i don't think I will. There isn't much to add, to be honest. 
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX


	6. We Knew It!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this one is one that I have received quite a few people requesting more. It has potential. Definitely does. I could go in more depth on some of the things in here but I don't know if I will.

**_Harry Potter Finally Owning up to Dating Draco Malfoy?_ **

 

                Harry rolled his eyes at the latest cover of the Daily Prophet. Yes, he and Draco were seen a lot together but that was because they were friends. _Friends_. Nothing more. He wasn't sure what was with the rest of the world invading his life with their opinions. 

                For years the media has been telling the whole wizarding world that there just _had_ to be something more going on between the two of them. Despite the fact that since they have left school, nearly five years ago, both of them have had different partners.

                Thinking about the blonde always brought a smile to his face, they had made an unlikely friendship during their eighth year and it held strong since. Draco was honestly one of his best friends. The man had seen him through depression, breakups and many self-doubts. Harry honestly couldn't imagine his life without the snarky git. 

                A whoosh in the distance let him know that someone was coming through his floo. He already knew that it would be Draco. The blonde was the only one who never bothered with niceties and being polite enough to give notice.

                Harry checked the time as a very _disheveled_ Draco came into his kitchen. Robes were askew, hair was rumpled, tie was nearly falling off and the man just looked tired. “Either your blind date when very well or very bad.”

                Draco glared weakly as he threw himself into a chair. “It was bloody awful. Worst date I have ever been on in my life.”

                The exaggeration had Harry rolling his eyes as he peered at his friend in curiosity. “It couldn’t have been _that_ bad.”

                “Oh, it was.” Draco argued as he closed his eyes and wished he could vanish into thin air. “It went so awful that I have decided to become celibate and adopt hundreds of animals to appease my lonely, bitter heart.” Well, only if he hired someone to care for them, that is. 

                “You hate animals.”

                Draco opened one eye. “Don’t ruin this for me.” He smiled when Harry let out a heavy sigh.

                “Tell me what happened.”          

                Despite it being a blatant demand, Draco sat up and admitted defeat. “It’s horribly embarrassing.” He warned, not really wanting to admit anything.

                Harry smirked widely. “Good. I am in need of something to cheer me up.” He loved watching Draco become embarrassed. Anything that brought a pink flush to pale cheeks was always a plus in his books. 

                “Why am I friends with you?” The question was worded as if Draco himself had no idea.

                “Merlin, I have no clue. I wonder that myself sometimes.”

                Draco rolled his eyes as he chose to ignore this completely. “Pansy is _never_ to be trusted again when it comes to picking out someone of interest.”

                This wasn’t news to Harry. He himself had gone on a blind date the woman set up for him and that hadn’t been a good idea. Not at all. He was beginning to wonder if she did it on purpose. Knowing her, the probability was rather high. 

                “The guy was decent looking enough.” The reluctance in the admittance was thick. “That is if one is to ignore the blindingly bright smile that never left his face and the overly happy eyes.”

                Harry bit his lip to stop from laughing. Figures Draco would find a happy person undesirable.

                “I wasn’t really feeling the date too much but I was still willing to give it a chance. Even _after_ he took me Marquis.”

                That had Harry wincing slightly. He knew that Draco abhorred the place. The blonde said it was a knock off of true ambiance. Somewhere only desperate people went to.

                “The conversation left much to be desired but I knew he would probably be somewhat decent in bed.” Harry snorted loudly, knowing that Draco had a sixth sense when it came to predicting partners that would satisfy his needs. 

                “But this all went to shite when our waitress recognized me.”

                Draco watched concern flitter across Harry’s face and he smiled softly in response. “Oh, not because of being an ex-Death Eater, mind you.” He paused to shake his head. “She recognized me as the ‘true love partner of Harry Potter’, that was a direct quote, by the way.”

                Harry dropped his mouth open in shock. Sure, he had read many times in the papers that they had developed a fanbase of people who wouldn’t accept that they just weren’t an item. But he didn’t think it would have gotten this bad.

                “Did you know that there is an entire magazine centered around the two of us?” Draco changed the conversation faster than Harry was really able to keep up with.

                “What?”

                “Mhm.” Draco nodded slowly as he pulled the damn thing out of his robes. “The waitress lectured my date for ten minutes about how _rude_ it was that he was interfering in what was ‘the best love story’ since Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.”

                Harry blinked rapidly. “But Gryffindor and Slytherin were never together.”

                “ _I_ know that and _you_ know that. But these people obviously don’t listen to reason.” Draco whispered in frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Here.” He tossed the bloody thing in the air and watched fast seeker hands grab it out of the air.

                Harry looked down and groaned at the cover. It was a photo of the two of them taken together well over a year ago. They had gone window shopping, hoping to find good Christmas gifts for their friends. The photo had always been one of his favorites that had been in the papers. Draco was laughing at something he had said and there was just this sense of freedom in the easy smiles and joyous laughter.

                It took Harry a moment to tear his eyes away from the way his own eyes in the photo seemed to light up with happiness. When he looked up, he noticed that Draco’s eyes were narrowed in on him with an emotion that he couldn’t quite decipher.

                “What did your date think of her speech?”

                Draco sighed as he looked away for a moment, not sure if he was disappointed or not with the lack of response. “He said that there was no way that he could come between you and I when we are _so_ obviously in love.”

                For some reason this had Harry blushing as he looked down at the table. This wasn’t new to him. He had been hearing things like this from fan mail for years. People loved to think that there was more under the surface but they were all wrong. Right?

                When Harry didn’t say anything, Draco stood up slowly. “I have some errands that need to be taken care of in Diagon Alley.”

                Harry snapped his gaze up and frowned at the way Draco seemed to be shutting him out. Was something wrong?

                “Would you like company?” It was supposed to be rhetorical. Harry always went with Draco when they were both free.

                “No.” Draco whispered as he turned around, not willing to see the hurt in green eyes. “I’ll floo you later?”

                Harry felt like he was missing something. This hadn’t happened before. A very uncomfortable feeling began to settle in his stomach and he didn’t like it one bit.

                Before Harry could come up with an argument or to even ask what was wrong, his friend was out of the kitchen and into the fireplace.

                “I don’t understand.” Harry whispered to no one in particular as he stared down at the table.

                The sight of the magazine angered him but not enough to stop him from opening it and discovering just what could make someone believe the contents in it.

                The first page was dedicated to fans who wrote in with their thoughts.

                _-‘Harry and Draco really are together, they just don’t want the papers to know.’_

_-‘I saw them hold hands one time while I was out shopping, this is PROOF of their love.’_

_-How can people doubt their relationship when there is **so**_ _much chemistry? I mean, they are always looking at each other and they just have these adorable smiles reserved just for the two of them.’_

_-‘Can we just talk about the palpable sexual tension? Everyone said we were crazy because Harry just COULDN’T be gay but now that he has come out as bisexual, everyone else is laughing it up. Can’t these two idiots just get with the program?’_

_-‘Their love is so beautiful. I’ve never seen anyone look at Draco the way Harry does and that’s saying something. I don’t even look at my wife that way.’_

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. What were they all talking about? There was no sexual tension, no chemistry and certainly no looks that spoke of something else.

                With an odd feeling in his gut, he turned the page and ignored the rest of the fan comments. His breath left him in a whoosh at the first photo. He hadn’t even known that this existed.

                Harry recognized where it had been taken. Draco had been feeling upset after a potion that had gone wrong and needed to be cheered up. So, he had taken the blonde out into the muggle world and brought him to a painting class that also had copious amounts of wine. It was a little concerning that they had been followed but that was only a fleeting thought as he watched the photo change from them just painting next to each other, to seeing himself reach over and gently wipe paint that had somehow gotten on Draco’s face. There was such fondness in Draco’s gratitude and the soft smile that lit up _everything_.

                There was a caption underneath the photo. _Date night._

                He quickly flipped the page, not wanting to think too hard on this. It hadn’t been a date. Harry had just wanted to cheer up his friend. That was all.

                Another photo that he had never even know had been taken was blinking up at him. It was clear that he was going to have to be more aware of his surroundings.

                This time, Harry couldn’t recall where this had been taken at all. The only thing his mind could focus on was the fact that Draco was looking at him with so much reverence that it had his heart fluttering. He watched as his past self looked to the ground and _completely_ miss this gaze entirely.

                The caption read, _Draco in love_.

                Harry bit his lip in indecision. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to read any more of this. It was clearly shaped in ways to show the two of them in manners that just weren’t true. But a pang in his heart at the thought had him continuing on anyways.

                Every single photo inside the magazine was the two of them together, looking at each other in ways that Harry had never considered. It was odd to see a side of him that he had never even known existed.

                The next page had Harry blinking rapidly. One page showed a _very_ old photo of Ginny and him together, they were holding hands and she was smiling widely but he was _not._ There wasn’t anything to show that he was uncomfortable or not enjoying her company. But there also wasn’t anything actively showing the opposite. There was another photo right next to this one. It showed Harry and Draco walking together, shoulders touching and smiles from ear to ear.

                The caption read, _Need I say more?_

This had Harry’s brows pinching and a frown forming. Was he really always happy when he spent time with Draco? The man was one of his best friends. Why wouldn’t he be happy? But… he couldn’t ever recall any photos taken of anyone else with him that ever looked like this. But no one else understood Harry quite like Draco, it would make sense that he had a close relationship with the other man.

                No one else had pulled him out of the dark place his mind had gone to after the war. No one else had understood the pieces of himself that frightened him. No one else understood why family wasn’t always a good thing. No one else knew how to make Harry smile like Draco. No one cared for him like Draco did.

                Harry froze as he realized just what he thought. It was obvious how much his friend cared for him. Just as obvious as the photos in the stupid magazine showed how much he cared for Draco.

                The magazine fell onto the table and snapped close, the cover drawing his attention once more. Harry couldn’t stop himself from noticing how beautiful Draco looked when he was happy. The way those grey eyes would get lighter depending on the man’s mood and the soft smiles made him look years younger. Breathtaking. Draco was utterly breathtaking.

                Harry stood up rapidly and didn’t hesitate to apparate to Diagon Alley. His appearance drew attention from bystanders but that was to be expected. They never did leave him alone. Ever.

                He scanned the crowd, hoping to see Draco _somewhere._ Harry tried recalling if the man had said a particular shop but he couldn’t remember. Just when he was about to begin going to each shop, a familiar mop of blonde exited an apothecary.

                “Draco!”

                Draco would know that voice anywhere. It was the voice that saved him from his own thoughts when he thought his world was crumbling. It was the voice that brought happy memories. It was the voice of his best friend. It was the voice of his first crush. It was the voice of the best man he has ever known.

                “Draco, stop!”

                Draco debated about just apparating home and giving some weak excuse if asked about it later but he was tired of pretending that they were just friends. He was tired of ignoring the way his heart beat faster every time he saw Harry. He couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t in love with his best friend any longer. With a heavy heart and a fake smile, he turned around and braced himself for whatever was about to happen.

                Harry stopped right in front Draco and searched silver eyes. He ignored the fake smile, that wasn’t going to fool him and it was pointless of the blonde for even trying.

                “I love you.”

                Draco let out a soft gasp of surprise. He wasn’t the only one either. The crowd surrounding them began whispering furiously. He was positive he heard the snapping of a camera too.

                Harry cupped Draco’s cheeks in his palms as he pressed their foreheads together. “You’ve been such a huge staple in my life that I never gave it a deeper thought. I have loved you for a long time, I just never stopped to consider which way that was. I don’t want to just be your best friend. I can’t. Not after this, not after seeing how happy you make me.”

                The speech was everything Draco had ever wanted to hear but all he could wish at this moment in time, was that the brunette would shut up. 

                “Draco-” Harry was cut off by lips slamming into his own, his gasp of surprise was drowned out by the cheering crowd around them. He ignored them all in favor of tilting his head to the side and allowing Draco to deepen the kiss.

                Why hadn’t they done this sooner?

                Draco let out a soft groan when Harry’s tongue rubbed against the seam of his lips, he eagerly opened his own to allow his tongue to tangle with Harry’s.

                As heated as the kiss began, they pulled away softly, peering into each other’s eyes.

                “I love you too, Harry.” The whisper was soft but it had Harry’s heart skipping several beats. He couldn’t help but answer the admission with another kiss. Or two. Or five.

 

* * *

 

 

                Draco entered the kitchen in time to see Harry tacking up the next cover of the Daily Prophet. He wrapped his arms around a strong waist and rested his chin on the man’s shoulder.

                He snorted at the title.

**_"W_ ** _e Knew It!” Fans scream in celebration. “Validation Tastes Sweet!”_

“I’ve always known it too.” Draco whispered softly before he pressed a gentle kiss to Harry’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love the idea of the wizarding world knowing that these two boys are meant for each other. I would feel vindicated too. ;P


	7. Open to Interpretation

               Draco paced the hallway angrily and a little worriedly. It was just like Potter to make him wait. The bloody git couldn’t have the decency to show up on time. Normally, he wouldn’t worry about the Gryffindor, but the  _Daily Prophet_  had reported six sightings of wanted Death Eaters that hadn’t been round up yet. Sure, they weren’t comparable to the Dark Lord, and the savior had gotten rid of  _him_ , but still.

               He checked the time once more before sighing heavily. Draco was already late for Charms, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when Harry had been so determined to leave over the weekend for some mysterious reason.

               They didn’t usually have secrets from each other, but the brunette had begged and pleaded that whatever was going on needed to be kept hidden for now. Unfortunately for Draco, those blasted green eyes would always shatter his resolve. What made it worse was that Harry  _knew_  this too. It was almost as if the Gryffindor was a Slytherin in disguise.

               Another look around the area had him sighing heavily. He ignored the curious gaze from the portrait of the Fat Lady. This was the best spot to wait for the Harry.

               The sound of thundering feet had Draco snapping his head up. Harry’s smiling face coming up the stairs had him relaxing, until he caught sight of the man’s hands. They were badly burned, so much so that he knew they would scar. Cuts adorned his arms and dried blood could be seen as well.

               “What happened?” Draco nearly yelled, causing the Fat Lady to look at him in admiration as her glass cup shattered. His mind was cycling through hundreds of theories, but each one was deadlier than the last.

               Before Harry could speak, Draco marched to him angrily, hands clenching at his sides. “It was a Death Eater, wasn’t it? Which one was it? _I’ll kill them.”_

               “Draco—” Harry seemed to be amused but Draco was inclined to think that his boyfriend was going into shock.

               “No, really. Which one did this? The Ministry won’t know if I use someone else’s wand.” That much he was certain of. He wasn’t the son of Lucius Malfoy for no reason. 

               “No, Draco—”

               “Are you okay? Have you taken any healing potions?” He rummaged through his bags, pulling out spare vials that he had made last week. Severus had instilled the belief that it was wise to always be prepared.

               Harry sighed before taking the few potions that were handed to him. Draco watched with narrowed eyes, making sure Harry swallowed every drop.

               “Here, this is a healing salve too. I wouldn’t add any dittany to this because my salve already has some in it, and we wouldn’t want a double dose.” Instead of allowing the Gryffindor to apply it himself, Draco decided to be a nice boyfriend and do it for him. He really should be credited more often. 

               When he looked up to interrogate Harry, he faltered at the adoration in green eyes. Draco wasn’t good at saying what he was feeling, and his heart was silently voicing a lot of things right now. He was just happy they were silent at the moment. “Are you going to tell me who hurt you?”

               “No one hurt me,” Harry whispered, still staring at him softly. “I sort of did this to myself.”

               Draco blinked rapidly, not liking the sound of this at all. “Pardon me?” It seemed nice enough, but his tone was demanding an explanation.

               “Um,” Harry flushed before looking at the ground. “I wanted to get you a gift, but you could buy anything you want. So, I thought that I would make you something instead.”

               Draco refused to be incredibly touched by this. It did however take him a few times to get his mouth working.

               “Harry.”

               “No.” Harry shook his head rapidly. “You’re always getting me little things and I love them all. I just wanted to return the favor. So, I looked around for a muggle course I could take over the weekend.”

               Draco wanted to wince at the fact that these injuries happened at some kind of muggle event, but he was still caught up with his boyfriend being utterly sappy.

               “It was a glass blowing course. It’s definitely not something I will be doing again. I’m too clumsy for it all. Not to mention, it’s kind of dangerous if not done correctly.”

               He wanted to point out that it was obvious that Harry hadn’t done it correctly if his hands were this injured but now was not the right time to tease.

               Harry scratched his head nervously before reaching into his bag and pulling out  _something_. It was clearly glass, but the shape itself was making it hard to decipher what it was  _supposed_  to resemble. There was a mixture of colors spread all throughout and it fascinated Draco.  

               “It looks like shite,” Harry continued shaking his head sadly. “But it took so long. You have no idea.”

               It didn’t matter that he couldn’t tell if it was a flobberworm or a disfigured Hippogriff, Harry had made it with his own hands and Draco  _loved_ it.

               “You made this?” He whispered reverently, gently cradling the glass  _thing_ to his chest. No one had ever given so much thought for a gift to him before. 

               “Yeah.” Harry wouldn’t quite meet his eyes. “I just wanted to show you how much you—”

               “I love you,” Draco whispered, wishing that he had been able to get the courage to say this sooner.

               Harry’s eyes snapped to his, they were wide but awed. As if he hadn’t thought that Draco could love him. Foolish Gryffindor.

               “You—I— _oh.”_ Harry stepped closer until they were almost chest to chest, glass object being the only thing separating them.

               “I love you too, Draco,” Harry choked out, eyes roaming Draco’s face, as if he was mesmerized by what he saw there.

               Before Draco could say anything, his lips were captured in a soft but passionate kiss. He tilted his head to the side to deepen it. In the background, he could hear the Fat Lady sniffling and whispering about ‘young love’ but he was far more interested in Harry. Especially when a tongue tangled with his own.

 

* * *

 

 

              “What the hell is that?” Theodore asked, brows arching as he looked at the  _thing_  on Draco’s nightstand.

               “It looks like a Centaur,” Blaise pointed out, squinting his eyes to see if that changed what it looked like.

               “Centaurs don’t have five legs,” Greggory grunted, scrunching up his face in thought.

               “Those are legs?” Theo countered disbelievingly. “I kind of thought it was supposed to be a ball of rubbish.”

               “Excuse you.” Draco’s cold tone had them all straightening. “Harry gave me that as a present.”

               “He wouldn’t have happened to have mentioned what it is supposed to be, did he?” wondered Blaise as he shot a dubious look at the glass object.

               “It’s an insightful expression of art. Which as you all know is open to interpretation.”

               There was a brief silence before, “You have no idea what it is, do you?” asked Theo, folding his arms across his chest.

               Draco opened his mouth to lie, but their unimpressed stares had him choosing to be truthful. “No, I have no idea what it’s supposed to be.”

               He ignored the way Blaise snorted in delight. “But it’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Draco smiled softly at his present. The fact that Harry made it himself still had him feeling like an utter sap.

               Theo and Blaise shared an incredulous look. It wasn’t until Greg cracked his knuckles threateningly that they quickly nodded.

               “Yeah. It sure is beautiful.” Theo hurried to say, keeping a wary eye on Greg.

               “Mhm,” Blaise added. “Everyone will be jealous.” He winced a little at the worry that he was laying it on too thick.

               “They should be,” Draco declared haughtily, running a finger along the glass once before turning around and heading out of the room.

               If only everyone was as lucky as he was to have his own Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an anonymous prompt, it said, "Draco flipping his shit when Harry gets hurt somewhere and vowing to get back at the person who hurt him." 
> 
> Haha not quite what they probably thought. But this is what my mind went to. This one is several months old, and I just keep forgetting to update my ficlet one here. Sorry about that.


	8. Silent Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated about putting this here, because I do intend to add more to it. I don't know when, but I did want to write more.

                “Control yourself!” George ordered firmly, shaking Fred’s shoulders harshly. “This isn’t the end of the world. We can make a comeback.”

                “No, we can’t!” Fred yelled, gesturing all around him, as if the room was suddenly about to combust. “This is war, Georgie! War!”

                George rolled his eyes as he fought the urge to throttle his brother.

                “Our entire reputation is  _ruined,_ ” Fred continued, becoming hysterical the longer he panicked. “Have we been so caught up with our plans for the business that we  _allowed_ someone else to take our title away from us?”

                “What title?” George was worried that Fred was going to go into shock and he debated about stunning him to stop this rant.

                Fred let out an outraged noise and threw off George’s hands. “The title of Master Prankster. We took over the title from the Callum sisters three weeks into our first year. Not to mention held our ground when Flint thought he could challenge us during our second year.”

                By the increase in volume, George knew that his brother was just getting started. Honestly, Fred was the more dramatic of the two of them and it was best to let his brother continue talking. Merlin knows what would happen if any of it became suppressed.  _That_  was an explosion he didn’t want to patent.

                “It was a cute attempt, but the moron has no skill for tactical advantages.” Fred rushed through, emphasizing his point with a dramatic slap to his palm. “We went unchallenged for two more years until Davies thought that his mother’s knowledge of foreign tactics would help him uproot us.” A noise of disbelief escaped his mouth. “As if we would have fallen for that!”

                “Fred.” George began softly, holding his hands up placatingly, hoping not to anger his brother. “I know all of this. What is your point?”

                Fred clenched his fists angrily. “My  _point_  is that we have always been one step ahead of  _everyone_  and yet, here we are. We are  _losing_  a prank war!” His tone suggested that this was an utter travesty.

                “We don’t even know who is behind them,” George pointed out, which was apparently the  _wrong_  thing to say.

                “Which makes it worse!” bellowed Fred, unclenching his fists, just to re-clench them harder. “It’s our last year at Hogwarts and we are stuck as a second-rate loser. How are we supposed to advertise for the shop if we can’t even successfully call ourselves the Master Pranksters?”

                George bit his lip, feeling a flash of worry in his gut. “We don’t  _know_ that they are coming for our title.”

                “George,” It was said softly and defeated, which was worse than the anger. “We end up being the target of the pranks eight out of ten times. It’s obviously personal and we are losing.”

                “We have never lost like this before,” George whispered, feeling just as defeated. “We  _have_  to figure out who is behind it. Once that is out of the way, it should be easy firing back.”

                Fred nodded his head firmly, choosing to use this as a motivating factor. “Right, who would want to prank us? You think it’s for revenge?”

                That had George throwing himself on his bed and covering his eyes. “Fred, if this is about revenge then our list is the  _entire_  school.”

                “Don’t forget the teachers,” Fred whispered helpfully.

                “ _Stop helping,_ ” George croaked out miserably. “This is going to take a lot of work. How do we narrow down the list?”

                Fred tilted his head to the side, lost in thought. “We might not be able to, but I know someone that might.”

                George lifted his head up in hope before he ran out of the room, following his brother quickly.

 

* * *

 

             Harry was pretending to do his potions essay as he nodded along to Hermione’s lecture on the proper way of holding the knife for cutting up ingredients. This was definitely the conversation he was going to replay in his mind the next time he was having a hard time sleeping.

                The sound of thundering feet had Harry, Ron, and Hermione looking towards the stairs and arching their brows at the sight of Fred and George panting harshly.

                “Hermione!” Fred called out, dragging George with him. “You are the cleverest witch of our time.”

                “What do you want?” Hermione asked with narrowed eyes and suspicion palpable in her tone.

                The twins shared a loaded look before George cleared his throat. “We have a proposition for you.”

                His statement did nothing to help ease her suspicion. If anything, Harry thought she looked even warier.

                “You have said repeatedly that you would appreciate if we stopped hiring testers for our projects.” Fred took over, grinning at the way Hermione leaned forward in interest.

                “I’m listening.” She gestured with one hand for them to continue.

                “We are willing to stop this  _completely_.” George winced at that. “That means not even behind your back  _and_  we will stop taking first years into the forbidden forest too.”

                Hermione held up a hand. “You two are taking first years into the forbidden forest?” The last bit was screeched out and had them taking a minuscule step back.

                “Yes.” They answered in unison. “It’s not like you would look for us there.” When her eyes narrowed, Fred cleared his throat. “We had to test the products  _somewhere_  and you were making this difficult.”

                George nodded quickly. “Which really means you are to blame.”

                Harry coughed into his hand to hide the snort that he released, he glanced towards Ron and noticed that his friend was struggling to contain his own laughter. He didn’t dare look towards Hermione.

                “I don’t believe you!” Hermione threw her hands up in the air. “Do you know how dangerous it is to—”

                “Yes,” Fred interrupted, ignoring her glare. “It was terribly horrible of us and we are just awful. Can we skip the lecture and get back to the issue at hand?”

                The growl Hermione released had Harry scooting his chair over, not wanting to be anywhere near  _that_.

                “What is it you want in return for you two to be  _decent human beings_?”

                Fred and George took a deep breath in unison and it had Harry wondering if they were alright.

                “We need you to help us narrow down the possibilities of who could be the Silent Ghost.”

                Harry snapped his eyes towards Hermione desperately.

                Hermione leaned back in her chair and hummed in thought. “Well, I am honestly surprised.” She admitted with arched brows. “The Silent Ghost is just as bad as you two. Constantly throwing the school into chaos with pranks that just aren’t funny. Umbridge has already made three Educational Decrees regarding them.”

                “While you only have one.” Ron piped up with a small smirk towards his brothers.

                George smacked the back of Ron’s head, ignoring Hermione’s reprimand. “Which is  _why_  once we figure out who it is, we can take back over the school.”

                This had Hermione biting her lip in indecision. “You two  _are_ the lesser evil.”

                “I don’t know if that is a good thing,” Fred whispered to his brother. “I kind of want to be the evilest.”

                “Alright.” Hermione clapped her hands together. “I’ll help you figure out who is the Silent Ghost.” She waited until they shared massive grins before continuing. “ _But_  you will sign a magical contract stating that you will cease all testing of your products on minors.”

                Fred narrowed his eyes before looking at his brother. “What do you think?”

                “I think that we have no choice,” George countered low enough that no one heard him.

                They turned to Hermione with solemn faces. “Deal.”

 

* * *

 

              Draco was making his way towards the dungeons, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. One couldn’t be too careful these days. He was about to turn a corner when a warm hand clutched his arm and shoved him into an empty classroom.

                Before he could utter a curse at his attacker, he noticed a familiar sight of messy black hair. “Potter, you better have a damn good explanation for this.”

                Harry locked the door and placed several silencing charms around the room. “We have a problem.”

                “If it’s the state of your hair, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you are years late on the revelation that you need a makeover,” Draco smirked openly at the resigned sigh the Gryffindor released.

                “I’ll have you know that I can pull off this disaster, thank you very much.”

                Draco reluctantly had to agree but there wasn’t a chance in hell he would be admitting that.

                “But that isn’t what I came to tell you,” Harry urged, starting to pace back and forth. “Fred and George have recruited Hermione.”

                That had Draco coming to a standstill. “Granger is joining their pranks?”

                “Merlin, no.” Harry shook his head rapidly. “She’s going to help narrow down the list to figuring out who is the Silent Ghost.”

                Draco smirked widely, eyes gleaming in delight. Which Harry firmly told himself was  _not_  attractive. Nope. Not even a little bit.

               “They are becoming desperate.”

                “Yes.” Harry agreed with his own smirk forming. “They are.” He sighed heavily, head falling for a moment. “Hermione is going to be an issue though.”

                Draco took a step forward until he could peer into Potter’s face. “Potter, we have bested the Weasel twins for  _six months_  at their own game.” He waited until a small smile tugged at Potter’s lips before he continued. “Even Granger won’t put a hindrance into our plans.”

                Harry allowed Malfoy’s self-confidence to fill him and he nodded his head firmly. “Right. We got this.”

                “Damn right we do.” Draco agreed, giving Potter a rare smile. “The Weasley twins will regret the day that they pranked us one too many times.”

                “You can almost taste the revenge in the air,” Harry teased before grinning at the disgruntled look the blonde gave him.

                “Revenge is what I do best,” Draco promised before he sat down on the nearest table and began discussing their next plan of attack.

                One thing was for sure, by the end of the year,  _no one_  would remember who the Weasley twins were. They were going to out prank the masters.


	9. Observing Can be Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of old. It's from when I first started my tumblr. I'm not sure how I missed it when adding to this. 
> 
> This was a prompt from @belleslettres-love who said, "I don't care who says the phrase, but here it is, 'How badly hurt are you?'

               In Draco’s defense, it wasn’t even that bad. He knew without a doubt that Harry wouldn’t find this excuse to be good enough, but he didn’t have time come up with something better. Because one look at their shared cottage was proof that his lover was home. The lights were on and the chimney was going.

               Harry was just adding the finishing touches to dinner when he heard the door open. He sighed heavily at the gentle way the door shut, as if Draco was trying to make as little noise as possible.

                **“How badly hurt are you?”** Harry asked, not bothering to turn around from the stove.

“What?” Draco tried to act nonchalant. “What would make you think that—” When Harry let out a pointed cough, he stopped the facade instantly. He knew he wasn’t fooling the other man.

               “Oh, alright. Salazar, don’t badger me.”

               Harry snorted loudly as he shook his head. Draco’s theatrics never faded over the years. Not that he would have wanted them to either.

               “I might have come across a Chimaera while studying the inhabitants of a Doxy infestation inside an elm tree.”

               That had Harry spinning around rapidly, ladle in hand and eyes narrowed dangerously. “Chimaera?!” He swept his gaze up and down his husband’s body, trying to figure out the damage.

               “Wait.” Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. “What Doxy infestation? Your next book is on the observation of Dragons that aren’t in captivity.”

               Draco winced, upset that he gave himself away so quickly. Honestly, it was rather pathetic how much Harry could weasel himself into his defenses. Marriage shouldn’t have softened him this badly.

               “ _I know_ ,” Draco stressed, adopting an innocent expression that only worked on Harry when the brunette was in a good mood. “But the dragon was asleep, and I already have her sleeping patterns down. The infestation was  _right there_.” Small lie… alright, major lie. The infestation was at least a mile away from the beautiful Ukrainian Ironbelly’s dwelling. But Harry didn’t need to know that.

               “And where exactly does a bloody Chimaera fit into this?”

               “I heard the roar of the Chimaera and thought that this would be an excellent time to observe one!”

               Harry sighed heavily, knowing that Draco had a love for all Magical Creatures. No matter what kind or type. His husband always said that animals were far kinder than people were. “I wasn’t aware you were going to do a book on Chimaeras next.”

               “Well…” Draco shrugged unrepentantly. “I don’t plan to. It’s just that he was beautiful, Harry!”

               Beautiful. Harry scoffed internally. A bloody Chimaera is beautiful? Merlin, he wondered if Hagrid and Draco were somehow related. They shared the same obsession with Magical Creatures. Especially in regard to dangerous ones. Except Draco not only loved them, he gallivants halfway across the world for them! They were currently in Greece for a six-month expedition for Draco’s next book.

               Harry decided to not bother with the same speech on how his husband needed to be more careful when disturbing the wildlife of these creatures. He didn’t have the patience to nag Draco tonight. Not when all he wanted to do was spend time with him.

               “What happened? Do you need any healing potions?”

               The question had Draco sighing in relief. A lecture was what he had expected, but this was a pleasant miscalculation.  

               “No. I took one right after its tail nabbed me in the back.” At Harry’s alarmed look, he hurried to explain. “It’s not as bad as it sounds. Really. You know a Chimaera has the tail of a Dragon, I just wasn’t expecting it to be as hard as one.”

               Harry was inclined to believe Draco. His lover knew how seriously he took injuries of any kind. After everything they have been through, safety was important to him. Especially since it involved Draco.

               “Alright. Are you hungry?”

               That was that. Harry dished out the soup he made and decided to put Draco’s job out of his mind for a few hours.

               It wasn’t until later when they were entwined on the couch, watching the snow fall that Draco’s head snapped up.

               “Did you hear that?” He whispered in delight. “That sounded like the cry of a Diricawl.” Despite his travels over the years, that was a Magical Creature that he has yet to observe. Since they have the ability to evade capture by invisibility, they tend to only be seen when they are being hunted.  

               “I swear to god if you go back out there, I will feed you to the Chimaera and tell everyone a flobberworm killed you.”

               Draco laughed despite himself and settled back down into Harry’s embrace. He was rather comfortable after all. He could look for the Diricawl tomorrow… that is if he can avoid Harry’s suspicions. How could he be expected to ignore all of the wonderful creatures out there?

               As the warm fire lulled him into a light sleep, Draco’s mind also reminded him that just being with Harry was pretty wonderful too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a lot of fun with this prompt. Some people would say that Draco might not seem the type for this job and I would make the argument for it anyways. I like when they both do jobs that are a bit different. It's my favorite thing to do in a story.


	10. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't even a prompt. I had an odd idea in my head... and here we are. This one was actually beta'd by @carpemermaidtales, so another thank you for that.

           Ron wasn’t quite sure how it all started. Grappling with life choices should be simple, at least figuratively. But for some reason, he had two very determined spirits making his life difficult.    

           It was supposed to just be a simple decisive charm. He wasn’t sure where it backfired. Part of him – the uneasy and insecure part – was worried about proposing to Hermione. The charm was supposed to run through his options and help him decide how to handle it all. It wasn’t supposed to be this…  _disaster_.

            “Are you ignoring me?” The outraged tone had Ron wincing as he tried to pretend that there weren’t two opposing sides of an argument on his shoulders.

            Draco - the annoying git - was the physical manifestation of bad decisions. He was trying to encourage Ron to propose horribly.

            “Leave him alone. Ron is stressed.”

            Bless him. Ron was becoming a fan of Harry, the physical manifestation of good decisions.

            “Leave  _him_ alone?” Draco nearly yelled. “We are the ones that were summoned to help  _him_ , and he’s the one who isn’t even listening.”

            “Well maybe,” Harry began, hands going to his hips. “your bad advice is the problem.”

            Ron groaned in annoyance, not wanting to hear them argue anymore. They had been going at it forever, the stupid little buggers. They were so small that he couldn’t really feel them on his shoulders. He was just glad that they were on opposite sides, or else he would worry about what would happen if they came in contact.

            “Excuse you?” Draco’s tone had gone dangerous and Ron was just glad that it wasn’t directed at him. “I don’t give bad advice. Who is the one winning here? If I remember correctly, _I_  am the one who has more decisions in their contract.”

            “Only because you cheated with Riddle! One more minute and I would have gotten him to see the error of his ways.”

            A derisive laughter left Draco’s mouth and it had Ron sighing heavily.

            “You would say I cheated, wouldn’t you? You good for nothing do-gooder with a savior’s complex.”

            The offended gasp Harry released was enough to make Ron sit down on his bed. This was getting out of hand. He had only wanted help in choosing the best restaurant to take Hermione to. Merlin, this was a bloody nightmare.

            “You did cheat!! You used his fears against him.”

            “That’s not cheating!” Draco argued, getting angry enough to poke Ron’s cheek in the process. As if it was Ron’s fault he was angry with Harry. “It was strategic! Not my fault he was easy to manipulate. Don’t get mad at me because your disgusting self-righteous morals didn’t attract his attention.”

            “Guys,” Ron spoke up, hoping they would just be quiet.

            “Since when is having morals disgusting?” Harry countered, poking Ron’s ear. What was with these two?

            “Have you met me?” The question was said incredulously as Draco gestured to himself.

            The fight left Harry in a whoosh. “Alright. You might have a point.”

            The admittance seemed to booster Draco’s already smug attitude.

            “But,” Harry continued, ignoring Draco’s scoff. “That doesn’t mean that I can’t help Ron!”

            Finally. Ron was two seconds away from chucking them both out the window. Or maybe he could give them to Fred and George. He opened his mouth, only to close it when Draco vehemently disagreed.

            “You won’t be helping him.  _I_  will.”

            “I don’t give a fuck who helps me,” Ron yelled, cutting off anything Harry could have said. “As long as the end answer is Hermione saying yes.”

            Harry stood up straighter, fiddling with his glasses. “All you have to do is be yourself and the rest will come.”

            Draco scoffed harshly. “What kind of hogwash is that? _Be yourself_. Ha!”

            Ron had to agree. That was horrible help.

            “If he is to be himself, then the girl will clearly say no.” Draco continued, not caring about how his words sounded. 

            Ron dropped his mouth open before he narrowed his eyes angrily. He wondered if a fall off his shoulder would kill the little pest.

            “Draco!” The scolding did nothing to the blond little devil. Ron thought it was nice of Harry to defend him anyway. “For all we know, she might like his oddities.”

            That was it. Ron had no patience left. What kind of karma did he have in life for this to be his reality? He had always been a decent wizard, stood up for others and made sure to be kind. Surely, that should have warranted him a pass to  _this_.

            Draco made a disinterested noise. “She and I would not see eye to eye then.” He then pulled on Ron’s ear until the redhead turned to look at him in exasperation.

            “What?” Ron wasn’t going to apologize for the anger in his tone. These two had to go. He didn’t even care what it would take to get rid of them. He’d sell his soul if they would just leave. He had a potential fiancé to woo.

            “Don’t listen to Harry. Don’t be yourself. Be somebody else. Someone charming and good looking.”

            “I hate you,” Ron whispered miserably, he ignored the sound of Harry scolding Draco. It wasn’t going to be of any use.

            Harry kindly tapped on the side of Ron’s head. “Don’t listen to Draco. I am sure you are a lovely person. Probably full of charm.” They both ignored Draco’s snort of disbelief. “I think that you could propose anywhere, and she would say yes. Probably even here!”

            “Why would he propose in a shack?" Draco's tone was full of derision. "That doesn’t sound romantic at all. I would have killed you if you had proposed to me here.”

            “Hey!” Ron threw his hands in the air. “This isn’t a shack! It’s my bedroom!”

            An uncomfortable look flittered across the spirit’s face. “Oh. Well… it’s a lovely… room.”

            _Yeah._  Like Ron was going to believe that.

            Harry had a look of disappointment on his face and it surprisingly was causing Draco to shift his feet nervously.

            “For what it’s worth. I probably would have said yes if you asked me here.” offered Draco, eyes looking down. 

            There was a slight pink flush staining Draco’s cheeks and that, combined with the statement, had Ron’s brows pinching and confused frown to form.

            The look of disappointment disappeared and suddenly Harry was smiling softly. “I know.” A small pop could be heard before Harry was on the same shoulder as Draco. “It didn’t matter where we were, did it? You still said yes.”

            Ron blinked rapidly, mouth trying to form a response, but his brain wasn’t working. These two couldn’t  _really_  be together, right?

            Draco lifted his face in the air, snubbing Harry entirely. “Only to save someone else the embarrassment of putting up with you.”

            “Oh?” Harry arched a brow, smirk quirking up the corner of his mouth. “You care about others now? Since when?”

            “Since you started slacking with your job. Aren’t you the Saint of all that is good, or some other boring title?”

            Harry laughed loudly. “I didn’t know my job was so important to you.”

            “Yeah, well –”

            “Wait a minute,” Ron interrupted, hand rising up sharply. “Are you saying that you are  _married_?” He paused, trying to let that sink in. “ _To each other_?”

            While Harry furrowed his brows, Draco smiled softly. “We’ve been married far longer than human civilization has existed, but yes, we are.”

            Ron hummed in thought, allowing his mind to try and figure that out. “Well, then that settles it. Harry, I have decided to do what you said. I’ll just be myself.”

            “Wait!” Draco called out, ignoring Harry’s smug smile. “Don’t you want to consider this some more? Harry’s idea is just horrid.”

            Harry snapped his fingers and a long roll of parchment appeared in Ron’s fingers. “Sign on the dotted line.” When Ron looked down at the seemingly endless scroll a little dubiously, the spirit continued. “This is just a waiver stating that should the decision not work out as the caller intended, that we are not to be held responsible. Just legal stuff, you don’t even need to read it.”

            “If the two of you can make it work, despite being complete opposites, then I have nothing to worry about,” Ron explained, signing quickly. He hoped this would make the two of them leave quickly.

            “We are tied now,” Harry smugly pointed out, dancing in what Ron assumed was supposed to be celebratory.

            “For now, Potter. For now.” Despite Draco’s attitude, the blond leaned forward to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “I’ll get the next one.”

            Harry grinned widely. “I’m sure you will, love.” He looked to Ron before patting the redhead’s head. “I’m sure she will say yes. If you ever need us again, don’t hesitate to summon us!”

            Ron waited until the spirits disappeared before he shook his head rapidly. He didn’t care what kind of issues  _ever_  arose later on, nothing would ever make him call on them again.  _Nothing_.

 

* * *

 

            Draco wrapped his arms around Harry as they watched their past charge dance at his wedding. “It would seem that your advice worked.”

            Harry loved the happy expression on everyone’s faces. “My advice always works.”

            Pointing out that Harry was clearly delusional would ruin the mood, so Draco decided to wait until they got home for that.

            “Think he has any idea that he signed over the rights to his soul in the afterlife?” Draco wondered, watching the happy couple laugh with a few of the guests.

             “Absolutely not.” Harry turned around in Draco’s arms, smirk bordering on malicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this. A lot of fun. 
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX


	11. Superhero Drarry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I never actually created a title for this one. It was an ask where someone wanted a Superhero Drarry where Hogwarts was the city.

                “I just don’t get it!” Draco snarled, throwing the _Daily Prophet_ into the fireplace. Despite the roaring fire, the title was still legible as it slowly burned away.  _‘The Chosen One saves Hogwarts, Again.’_

“Why does anyone care if the bloody Chosen One saves old ladies from muggers? Who cares if he stops robbers from stealing? What does stopping crime even matter?”

                Pansy arched her brow as she hung upside down on the couch, shaking her head at both Draco and the blood rushing to her head.

                “The public loves him.” She pointed out, knowing that this conversation would drag on no matter what she said.

                “Which annoys me to no end!” Draco threw up his hands in the air. “His outfit is hideous; his hair is a fucking mess and his sidekick is a moron.”

                The statement was true. Pansy had to give him that.

                “Why am I never in the papers? I work hard.  _Daily_. They treat me like a villain and I hate it.”

                Pansy had to cough to hide the snort that was threatening to come out. “Draco dear, you  _are_  a villain. You literally fight  _against_  the Chosen One.”

                “So?” Draco turned to Pansy with his hands on his waist. “I believe that deserves some recognition. You think it’s easy to be bad and look this good, at the same time?” He ignored the heavy sigh Pansy released.

                “Why are the headlines never about The Better One? It can’t be, ‘The Better One strikes again!’ No, it’s always, ‘The Chosen One saves Hogwarts’.”

                Pansy rolled her eyes as she righted herself. “No one calls you that.” She pointed out with a smirk when he glared. “You will always be known as the Slytherin.”

                “I like The Better One, better.”

                “I know you do.” She didn’t even bother hiding her patronizing tone. “But no one ever listens to what the villains want.”

                “Prejudice at its finest.”

 

* * *

 

              “Slow night tonight,” Harry spoke aloud, waiting for some kind of signal or cry of help.

               “Good, maybe that means I will actually get some sleep tonight,” Ron grumbled, folding his hands behind his head. “Hopefully the Slytherin stays home.” There was a pause as he tilted his head. “Or gets caught by the police. Either would make my night.”

                “Oh, I’m so hurt Weaselbee.” The drawling tone had both Harry and Ron straightening up but for two completely different reasons. “And here I thought I was your favorite person.”  

                “Don’t mistake me for Harry,” Ron retorted, relaxing back against the wall.

                “What are you doing here?” Harry asked pulling Draco towards him. “Shouldn’t you be out destroying the city?”

                “I’m not sure I like the lack of conviction in your tone. It’s as if you don’t believe I can actually destroy the city.”

                They both ignored the loud snort Ron released.

                Harry couldn’t stop the fond smile from forming. Draco as his counterpart was honestly adorable. The blonde wasn’t as evil as he tried to be.

                “I believe in you,” Harry promised. “If you think you can destroy Hogwarts, then I believe you.”

                Draco sniffed dramatically and turned his head to the side, snubbing the both of them. “That’s what I thought.” He sighed heavily before turning back to his lover. “I only stopped by to tell you that I will be home late tonight.”

                Ron groaned a little angrily. “That means that  _we_  will be late too, because we will have to clean up after whatever disaster you come up with tonight!”

                “Nothing is as disastrous as your costume.” Draco retorted, ignoring Weasley in favor of kissing Harry’s cheek.

                “How many times do I have to tell you that it isn’t a costume?” Demanded Ron.

                “It’s a bloody onesie.” Draco shuddered at the thought. “You look utterly ridiculous.” Which was the truth. The onesie was all red but not in a way that complimented the man’s hair.

                “And you don’t?” Ron wondered incredulously. “You are wearing tights!”

                Draco shrugged as he looked down at his own outfit. Green tight-fitting shirt tucked into his belt of many gadgets that wrapped snugly around his waist. His cape and tights were black with silver crests of snakes littered strategically.

                “They make my arse look good.”

                “He’s right.” Harry pointed out, running his hands down Draco’s back to cup said nice arse.

                “Mm.” Draco purred. “I think you are trying to seduce me into behaving.”

                “Is it working?” Ron asked, sitting up. “Because I could really use a night off.”

                Draco chuckled before taking a step back. “Seduce me when we get home, Chosen One.” The order was firm as he turned around and hopped on the ledge of the building.

                “Weasley, trip and catch on fire. Make my night.”

                They watched Draco give Harry a flirty wave and a kiss with his palm before jumping off the building.

                “I hate him,” Ron mumbled under his breath.

                Harry held out his hand for Ron and pulled him to his feet. “I love him.”

                “God knows why.” Ron shook his head. “I still can’t fathom why you would marry him.  _He’s a villain_.”

                Before Harry could respond, Ron came to a standstill with a look of horror on his face. “He said fire, right? That means—”

                A giant explosion in the distance had Ron groaning loudly. “Great. Just great. We are going to be here all night. I swear if he blew up the bakery, I will kill him. That one is my favorite.”

                Harry shook his head as he made his way towards the ledge. He had a husband to catch.


	12. Different Can be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an anonymous prompt, "I would like to challenge you. Can I have a first meeting, high school AU? I want you to show how different Harry and Draco are. And make it cute! I like fluff!"
> 
> Well, challenge accepted.

               Harry sat down defiantly in one of the office chairs. He knew that it was pointless since the headmaster wasn’t there to witness it, but it still made him feel better. This was stupid, completely and utterly stupid. Since when does the victim get in trouble for self-defence? It wasn’t his fault that Carrow chose him as his weekly punching bag. Nor was it his fault that this punching bag fought back. Maybe next time Carrow will think twice before beating up innocent students.

               “I can hear you thinking from here.” A drawling voice had Harry peering over at a boy close to his own age. Harry must have been angrier than he realized if he had walked in and missed  _him_. The boy was clearly of money. That was obvious by designer clothes that probably cost more than Harry’s flat that the government provided for him. Slick blond hair was styled in a way that Harry would  _never_  have had the patience for. Grey eyes were looking at him in a calculating manner.

               “Did you lose a fight?” The boy gestured to Harry’s right cheek that was already bruising. Carrow had gotten in one clean shot before Harry had taken control.

               Indignation clawed at Harry’s skin and he bristled angrily. “No. I will have you know that I sent Carrow to the hospital. The bloody idiot just attacks anyone who appears to be weaker than him.”

               A pale eyebrow lifted as Harry was scrutinized once again. He fought a shiver as those silver eyes darkened for just a moment. “Well, that explains what you are doing here. Can’t say that Carrow didn’t have it coming to him.”

               “Did he attack you too?”

               The boy snorted loudly. “Heavens no. My father owns the property that his family’s business runs out of. He attacks me and not only does his loan with the bank go up in flames, but a mysterious case of food poisoning enters their goods at their bakery and they lose customers.”

                _Well_. Harry certainly knew that this boy was not one to be crossed. He was alarmed but incredibly intrigued.

               “What brings you here? It can’t be the welcoming atmosphere.” He shot a look at the secretary who was glaring at them in a suspicious manner. As if by just existing, they were doing something wrong. Harry always thought that Filch was a horrible face to greet parents or students. Try calling in sick to that man. It was nearly impossible.  

               Another amused noise left, and Harry found that he quite liked it.

               “I have been  _suspected_  of being behind the algorithm that overrides the anti-cheating software in the computers. They believe that I am selling this algorithm for a price.” A smirk let Harry know that this was probably true.

               “Suspected?” Harry prompted, eyebrow lifting up questionably.  

               “Nothing they can prove.” There was arrogance in his tone but Harry was of the belief that it was warranted. “It’s always wise to have fall guys for your fall guys. For all they know, I am completely innocent.”

               When the smirk widened, Harry knew that this boy was  _far_  from innocent.

               “We are very different people.” Harry breathed out, liking this already.

               The smirk faded into a genuine smile and Harry was positive his breath caught somewhere in his throat,  _painfully._

               “Different can be good.” There was a pause, one that Harry was inclined to think that he was going for a dramatic effect. “I’m Draco Malfoy.” A pale hand extended outward.

               “Harry Potter,” He whispered back, extending his hand.

               The warmth of Draco’s hand in his own was something he rather liked. Their handshake went on longer than was strictly necessary, but neither one seemed to care.

               “Since I am completely innocent,” Draco began, adopting an innocent expression that Harry did  _not_ buy for a single moment. “And you are the victim of a known bully, I do believe we will both be walking out of here free men.”

               “Mhm.” Harry tilted his head to the side, wondering where Draco was going with this.

               “I was thinking that you and I can find out just how different we are. Together.”

               Harry grinned, looking down at his fingers before peering up a little shyly. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

               “That depends.” Draco leaned closer, eyes sparkling. “If you say yes, then of course.”

               “If I say no?” Harry wondered, leaning closer as well.

               “If you say no, then your hearing was obviously not working well. Which is horribly embarrassing for you and I walk out of here with my pride intact.”

               Harry laughed warmly, shaking his head. “Then to save myself the embarrassment of hearing you incorrectly, I would love to go on a date with you.”

               Silver eyes danced in amusement but the pleased smile on Draco’s face let him know that he was pleased.

               A clearing of a throat had them both looking over to see Headmaster Dumbledore standing by the hallway with narrowed eyes.

               “Mister Malfoy, I will see you in my office now.” Dumbledore looked to Harry. “Mister Potter, McGonagall will see you in her office.”

               Draco rolled his eyes before standing up and offering Harry his hand. He didn’t need the help up but he loved the idea of their hands brushing together anyways.

               “Would you like for me to wait here for you if I get done first?” Harry whispered, keeping his voice low.

               Harry was entranced by the way a light pink flush appeared on Draco’s face at his question. He had been of the opinion that nothing could get to the fierce boy.

               “I’d like that,” Draco whispered before pressing a kiss to Harry’s uninjured cheek.

               Despite the fact that both Draco and Dumbledore had walked away, Harry couldn’t help but smile down at the floor, hand covering his cheek.

               “Mister Potter, I don’t have all day to wait on you.” McGonagall’s voice carried from down the hallway. “And neither does your new boyfriend, who will be finished before you at this rate.”

               Harry snapped his head up, feeling his face heat up. She was standing down by her office, arms folded. “He’s not—” He paused when she lifted an uncaring eyebrow and pointed to her office door.

               “Right.” Harry cleared his throat. “Sorry, ma’am.”

               It wasn’t until an hour later that he was walking down the hallway leading to the office that Harry caught sight of Draco waiting for him. The smile he received made the previous lecture Harry had endured worth it.

               “I think I should thank Carrow,” Harry mumbled to himself, coming up to where Draco was now standing. Without the bully, they never would have met like this. Perhaps they would have come in contact further down the road, but this had been memorable.

               “I think _not_.” Draco seemed aghast at the idea. “I’ve already come up with several different ways to get him back for attacking you. Each one of them worse than the previous. Want to hear them?”

               Harry was once again reminded how different they were. “Absolutely.” He highly doubted that Draco would listen to his opinion that Carrow should just be left alone, so he didn’t voice any objections. Just listened to Draco enthusiastically describe his ruthless imagination.  

               But as Draco said earlier, different can be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. This takes me back. It's been ages since I posted this on Tumblr. This one is one of my favorites. I think I say that every time. But it's true. It's cute, and I like that about it. 
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoyed this! I'll see you next time!
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX


	13. Love is a Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was another anonymous prompt. "I don't know if this is still open, but could you do a drarry fluffy fic where Harry and Draco are not in a secret relationship but everyone thinks that they are?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I post a new ficlet to Tumblr I think about how far behind I am on this one. gah. At this rate, the one I just finished won't be on here for forever. Lol, I'm going in order of completion. And this one is months behind today and yesterdays. *sighs* That's alright. It sends me back each time I re-edit it, and makes me all gooey to see them again. 
> 
> This story features a character named Emily. Who is actually @staganddragon. Who I wanted to thank for being her wonderful self and wrote her in. Which was honestly fun.

                The rain hitting the window was comforting in a way. Despite the harsh storm and cold castle, Draco felt at ease. Even the weather was temperamental. It showed that even in nature, sometimes it was okay to not be bright and cheerful. It was normal to experience bouts of moods that didn’t fit what everyone else was experiencing.

               More than the weather was accumulating to his comfort. Potter was nestled into his side, fast asleep. It was strange that the boy who-he-once-detested was the boy who-saved-his-spirit. When he came back to Hogwarts, Draco never thought that Harry would become his friend. Not only that, but his best friend. But life is strange, beautiful and chaotic. It brought in a change to  _everything_. Harry was the perfect description for that and Draco wouldn’t change a single thing.

               “Look at them. They are so obvious. I just wish they wouldn’t pretend.”

               The sound of someone gossiping about them had Draco sighing heavily. For some unknown reason, it was strange for two people to be friends and nothing more. Not that  _that_ thought hadn’t crossed his mind before. But there was nothing to it. Harry wasn’t interested and that was  _fine_. Gut punching, stomach twisting fine.

               Denial isn’t harmful, right?

               A slight mewl brought Draco’s attention to bleary green eyes blinking up at him. The sight took his breath away, but his mind painfully forced it to return. Even his anatomy was smitten. Perfect. Bloody perfect.

               “How long was I out?” There was a slight rasp to his tone and Draco tried to find it revolting, but unfortunately, it was horribly endearing.

               “Not long. Close to twenty minutes.”

               As Harry sat up, Draco knew that this was what the clouds must feel like when the wind takes them away from the sun. He could feel the chill of the castle. Only now, without his own sun, the rain hitting the windows wasn’t comforting. Cold. Draco felt cold all over, as if it had become so tangible that he felt it saturate his skin and enter his body.

               But unrequited love felt the same.

* * *

 

               “Potter quit!” Draco laughed loudly, trying to evade the spoon full of food the brash Gryffindor was attempting to force feed him.

               “No.” The smug counter was the last thing Draco heard before he closed his mouth tightly, not allowing the pudding entrance.

               “You prat,” Draco whispered, licking the stray dessert from his lips. “I’m not hungry.”

               There was an odd silence that followed his statement, it had Draco peering up in time to see Harry swallow heavily.                

               “Are you alright?”

               Harry wouldn’t meet his eyes as he dropped the cutlery into his bowl with a clang. “I’m not hungry either.”

* * *

 

               “I think it’s sweet that they finally found love. I knew they were pining after each other for  _years,_ ” Emily whispered to Luna, not understanding how some people still didn’t believe that Draco and Harry were together. It was just  _so obvious_.  

               “Winged Parstilios block the truth from reaching the light.”          

               Emily nodded distractedly, eyes on Harry excitedly showing Draco that he could find the Slytherins namesake among the stars.

               “But sometimes, they show what others  _believe_ to be there.” Luna finished, staring up at the sky with a slight smile.

* * *

 

               Draco huffed rather put out as he fought off more questions about Harry. Why was everyone determined to think that they were together?

               “Are you taking Harry anywhere special over the holidays? I heard from Pansy that you two are going overseas. I think that’s adorable and romantic.”

               It took Draco a moment to realize that she was serious. “Emily, I will hex you.”

               Emily sighed heavily. “I just don’t see the point in pretending you aren’t together.”

               Typically, Draco liked to be more patient when it came to his own Slytherins, but he was going to break at one point. He just knew it.

               Feeling particularly generous, he stood up and left the room with only a passing glare. It wasn’t just Emily that thought this either. The whole bloody school kept looking at them with pleased eyes and grins.

* * *

 

               Harry flopped down on Draco’s bed, wondering why it was far more comfortable than his own. “So, I heard some things today. From your friend Emily.” He didn’t bring up that he heard whispers from other students too.

               “You shouldn’t believe things you hear,” Draco reprimanded, finishing up his potion’s essay across the room. “Also, we aren’t friends. She talks to me while I occasionally respond.”

               “That _is_ what friends do.” Harry grinned at the glare Draco sent him. He always did find amusement in Draco’s ire.

               “What did she say? No doubt it was all nonsense. She has been spending far too much time with Lovegood.”

               “She has all these theories about you and me.” Harry bit his lip nervously, looking at the wall instead of Draco.

               “Like what?” The demand had Harry smiling fondly.

               “Some of them are really spot on. She thinks that you would make a terrible cook. Which is amusing when you consider how efficient you are at potions.”

               “I will have you know I am going to be the youngest Potion’s Master in the century if I pass my qualifications this coming up summer.” Draco sniped back, glaring intently at Harry.

               Harry grinned, not even bothering to hide his enjoyment. “Yes. But you can’t cook. Kreacher cried at your last attempt.” He knew that bringing up the disaster at Christmas would make Draco flush. Sure enough, a soft pink adorned the Draco's cheeks and Harrrevelleded in it.

               “She also thinks that we have matching tattoos.” He wasn’t going to mention where Emily had said they were. That would be getting too close to the emotions he didn’t want to share.

               Draco snorted. “See? This just proves that her theories are baseless.” He was still miffed about the slight to his cooking. It wasn’t  _that_ bad. Everyone could stomach a few burnt pieces in their life. 

               “But we did talk about getting tattoos,” Harry reminded, watching the flush return.

               “I was drunk! You can’t hold me accountable for any of your horribly reckless plans when my mind is numbed by Theo’s smuggled Elf Wine.”

               When there was a pause in their discussion, Draco turned to Harry. “What else did she say?” There was suspicion in his tone and it made him wonder if Draco already knew.

               “She believes that we are dating, and that we are the favourite couple of Hogwarts.”

               “Ha! Well, we aren’t dating!” There was a victorious gleam in Draco’s eyes. “She is completely wrong about that one.”  

               “We could be,” Harry whispered, grabbing hold of every possible amount of courage that he possessed.

               “I suppose we could—wait what?”

               Harry could honestly say that he had  _never_ seen Draco resemble a gaping idiot before. He was honoured to have bared witness to it.

               “I like you Draco,” Harry continued, hoping to see blushes and shy smiles instead of anger. Rage would be a horrible counter to his confession. “As your friend and much more.”

               “More?” The way Draco breathed it out as if it was the answer to life, had hope clawing at Harry’s throat, threatening to come out as an embarrassing noise of  _want_.

               Before Harry could say anything, Draco stood up and began pacing.

               “Why now? I have fancied you for  _years!_  Why is this coming out now?” Draco ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up. Harry couldn’t help but watch in fascination. “I smell corruption or a conspiracy somewhere. If I didn’t know you, I would say you are conspiring with Emily. But I  _do_ know you. You—"

               “Wait,” Harry blurted out, standing up too. “Years? You have fancied me for that long?” His mind was trying to compute this, but it was only coming up with one question.  _What?_

“I don’t think I stuttered.” Draco turned to him with his hands on his hips. “Yes, you idiot. I have been pathetically mooning after you far longer than I care to admit. Where have you been?”

               Harry ignored the pounding of his heart as he took a few steps toward Draco. “I’ve been right here. Waiting for any inkling that you felt the same.”

               “Then you are an utter moron. A blind one to boot,” Draco breathed out before running a tentative finger along Harry’s cheek.

               “Your insults are getting old. I am accustomed to that one.” His snark was rewarded with a twitching of lips.

               Lips that he wanted to know better. Lips that had filled his mind when he should have been studying. Lips that appeared in his fantasies. Lips that taunted him with teasing words and insults. Lips that tempted him in sinful desires every time his name was uttered.

               “Then you can get accustomed to—” Harry cut Draco off by doing what he had wanted to for so long. He captured those lips with his own, relishing the surprised squeak that escaped.

               When Draco kissed back, lips moving in a way that had Harry groaning, he had a fleeting thought to thank Emily. Because really, this was everything he had wanted and more.

* * *

 

               When Draco and Harry walked into the Great Hall holding hands and smiling happily, Emily stuck her tongue out maturely and smugly in the face of everyone who ever doubted her.

               “I fucking knew it,” She whispered to Luna, eyeing the happy couple with a superior aura.

               “Now I just have to get them to admit they are getting married next.”

               Because really, they weren’t fooling anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do like this one. There's something sweet about them falling for each other and being clueless, but in a good way. *sighs happily* 
> 
> Alright, I'll see you soon!
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX


	14. There's a Ball?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt, but I will leave it at the end because I don't want to ruin the surprise. It's a quick fluffy piece with no warnings. 
> 
> There is also fanart that will be at the end. That was done by the wonderful [@Camael-Fanart](https://camael-fanart.tumblr.com/)

             “Did you hear?” A boy whispered in delight, voice echoing around the now silent corridor. Draco rolled his eyes heavily. What was with immature people being obsessed with gossip? One would think that there would be better things to talk about than mindless shite.

             “Harry Potter is coming back for the Remembrance Ball next month!”

               Draco froze as he fought the urge to demand the boy to spill his sources. It wouldn’t do well to bring himself attention, especially about Potter.

               Excited whispers broke out as they all waited for Slughorn to open his door for class.

               “Where did you hear that?” Smith asked doubtfully. “Someone else brought up Potter at the beginning of the year but it turned out to be false.”

               For once, Draco was rather grateful for the Hufflepuff’s insight. He just hoped that it wouldn’t be a recurring thing.

               “I overheard McGonagall telling Flitwick about it when I was passing by the staffroom.”

               Draco's forehead wrinkled as he hummed thoughtfully. If Potter was stopping by for a visit, Granger or Weasley would have acted like it, wouldn’t they? He shot a look towards Granger, who had a book on  _Modern Goat Conspiracy Theories compared to Anciently Deceased Theories_ open in one hand and their Potion’s book in the other. Surely, she couldn’t be reading both, right? Weasley had his head resting on Granger’s shoulder and appeared to be asleep. His mouth was open and Draco was pretty sure he saw drool.

               The clang of the door opening had Draco putting it behind him. It was no doubt just gossip.

* * *

 

               “If Potter is coming back for the ball, who do you think will be his date?” Abbott asked as Draco sighed heavily, a few seats away from her in History of Magic.

               “Who says he has to have a date?” Macmillan asked with a scoff. “I’m going stag and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

               Finch-Fletchley snorted loudly. “You’re going stag because everyone you asked turned you down.”

               Draco was incredibly sick of everyone talking about Potter. This was getting out of hand. What was with everyone being obsessed with the saviour? Merlin, there  _had_  to be better things to talk about.

               “That’s because he is blind to Abbott’s desperate pining after him,” Draco snarked, not bothering to turn around. He was just fed up with the whole conversation.

               There was a stunned silence that filled the room. Macmillan sounded as if he was choking on his own tongue and  _that_  was certainly the highlight of Draco’s day.

               “Is—Is Malfoy telling the truth?” Macmillan whispered, sounding awed. As if he  _hadn’t_  noticed that Abbott had been in love with him for seven years.

               “I—umm.”

              Draco spared a minuscule moment of guilt as Abbott sounded positively miserable. But it was for the best. He knew how this would end. And  _really_ , what was a little pain as long as it ended in happiness? Well, if they actually lasted as a couple that is. As a realist, he predicted those two would break up after one or two children.

               “Would you like to go to the ball with me?” Macmillan’s tone was scared, which had Draco rolling his eyes. One doesn't pine for seven years to say _no_. 

               “Yes!” Abbott squeaked out far louder than was necessary, causing Draco to nod approvingly.

               And if a small smile also escaped, well, no one had to know.

* * *

 

               “Did you see the article in the Prophet? No one has seen Harry since the Death Eater trials,” Finnigan informed the Eighth-year common room.

               “I heard he died and was replaced by an intelligent Niffler.”

               Everyone within hearing distance turned to Weasley with arched brows.

               “I didn’t say I believed it!” Weasley argued, ears pink. “I was just stating what I heard!”

               “Was that Luna?” Granger wondered curiously, not bothering to look up from her book on  _Mysterious but Easily Explained Coincidences on the Mating Cycles Between Foreign Walnuts._ “Because that sounds like Luna.”

               Before Weasley could tell anyone of his sources on the ridiculous rumour, Longbottom spoke up. Which Draco was immensely grateful for. The entire discussion was ruining his previously good day of avoiding Potter rumours.

               “You both  _really_ don’t know where Harry is? I thought for sure he would have told you guys.”

               Granger snapped her book shut sharply. “He sends us letters, letting us know that he is safe and okay. Harry said he is looking for something. We have no idea where he is.”

               “Is he really coming back for the ball?” Thomas asked curiously.

               Despite himself, Draco leaned to the side, wanting to hear what Granger would say.

               “Your guess is as good as mine.”

* * *

 

               “So, Ginny, are you going to the ball with Potter?” Corner asked a little sullenly.

               Draco sighed heavily and loudly from the end of his table in the library. Did every waking moment of the inhabitants of Hogwarts have to be obsessed with Potter?

               “No,” Weaslette answered flippantly. “I am not.”

               “Oh.” Corner’s tone brightened dramatically. “In that case do you want—”

               “Sorry Michael, I am going with Luna.”

               “Lovegood?” The boy asked in disbelief. “I didn’t know that you were into women. I mean you and I dated.”

               The argument was rather unintelligent. Which Weaslette must have found lacking as well.

               “Spot on.” Her tone was far dryer than Draco had ever heard from her before. “We also ended disastrously and in a very awkward manner. Which is a fact, just as yours was. But both have nothing to do with my relationship with Luna. Dating a man previously does  _not_  mean that I cannot date someone of the same gender.”

               “It’s called bisexuality,” Draco drawled, looking to Corner. “Something you should look into. Either for your own ignorance or perhaps because Boot has been in love with you for months.” Really, were people blind to reality these days?

               The spluttering of Corner and the smirk on Weaslette’s face was the last thing Draco saw before gathering his things and leaving the library.

               He really should look into matchmaking. It was turning out to be a success.

* * *

 

               “Look! Over there! It’s Potter!”

               “He actually came!”

               “His hair is longer.”

               “Where do you think he has been?”

               “Think he has been rounding up the Death Eaters that evaded capture?”

               “The ball isn’t until tomorrow! What’s he doing here now?”

               No one even bothered whispering. Their gossip was talked about as if this was normal. As if it wasn’t rude to just point and make assumptions about others. Draco pushed through the crowd of nosy simpletons to see Potter greeting his friends.

               The man’s hair certainly did get longer. The length seemed to tame the unruly locks just a little. It was hard to tell but Draco wondered if Potter had gotten taller too. He seemed to have aged inwardly in his time gone. The stance was solid, his smile was firm and the way he talked was easy.

               Potter looked up, clearly sensing someone’s eyes on him. When green met silver, an intense look crossed the saviour’s face and it had the courtyard going still.

               “You wouldn’t happen to be willing to give me help, would you?”

               Draco arched his brows as he tilted his head to the side curiously. What on earth was Potter talking about?

               “You see, I have this gorgeous but moody boyfriend around here somewhere. It’s been so long that I think I forgot what he looks like.”

               “Well, you have always had poor vision, Potter.” Draco could make out calculating looks from Weasley and Granger but he ignored those. “What’s he look like? He must be a real idiot to want to be associated with you.”

               Potter snorted loudly. “I’ve always thought he was an idiot, but it’s nice to have your affirmation,” Potter smirked a little before clearing his throat.

               “He’s about this tall.” The hand demonstrating this came close to Potter’s own height. “Blonde hair slicked back with ungodly amounts of hair care product. Grey eyes that are sharp but kind if one knows what to look for. Soft lips that are usually in a sneer but say sweet things when one knows how to listen.”

               A few people let out gasps but Draco only had eyes for Potter.

               “In other words, he’s beautiful.” Potter finished, eyes glued to Draco’s face.

               It took several lasting seconds of debate for Draco to set aside his decorum and sprint towards Potter. Draco let out a breathy chuckle when he was swept up into strong arms and lifted into the air.

               “Hello, love,” Harry whispered as Draco wrapped his legs around the brunette’s waist. “I’ve missed you.”

               Draco couldn’t help but smile as his face was peppered with enthusiastic kisses. “How was Greece? And Turkey? India? Russia? Africa? Japan? And the dozens of other places around the world?” He peered into sparkling eyes and felt more at home than Hogwarts has ever provided for him.

               “They were enlightening, breathtaking and stunning. I found what I was looking for.” Which Draco knew that his boyfriend had been hoping to find the wonder in the world that he had been lacking his whole life and himself in the process. “But I was missing something important.”

               “Oh?” Draco prompted, running his fingers down Harry’s cheek. He was just glad that Harry was in once solid peace. Letters were fine, fire calls were better, but nothing was as reassuring as seeing him in person.

               “Seeing the world was amazing but it wasn’t the same without you. Next time, come with me?”

               Draco leaned forward to press his lips against Harry’s. Sighing softly as their lips moved easily. “Only if you go to the ball with me,” He whispered almost reverently.

               “There’s a ball?”

               Draco couldn’t help it. He threw his head back and laughed loudly. After weeks of listening to everyone gossip about the ball and Harry in tangent, his lover hadn’t even known.

              Merlin, this was perfect. Perhaps gossip wasn’t as bad as he originally thought.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was, 'Hey can you write a Drarry fix where they have an established relationship, but because Draco is the only one from Hogwarts who knows where Harry is, no one else knows, until now. Because Harry decided to meet everyone again!'
> 
> I was surprised by the love for this ficlet. I still get random spurts of notes where it comes back. I loved it, and I adore the art so much. You don't even know. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this! See you soon!
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX
> 
> If you feel inclined, stop by and check out [Cam's Tumblr](https://camael-fanart.tumblr.com/)  
> [And mine if you'd like.](https://xx-thedarklord-xx.tumblr.com/)


	15. Internal Affairs of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another instance where the prompt will be put at the end. Although, I'll try and actually put the photo of the prompt. Hopefully that goes through. No warnings for this ficlet.

            The chime of the clock striking noon accompanied by three firm knocks was telling in its own right.

            “Mister Malfoy, h-how charmed I am to see you.”

            “Yes.” The drawling tone and arched brow spoke clearly. “You appear  _charmed_  to see me.”

            “N-no, charmed to see you, sir. I assure you. Is there something I can do for you? My loan isn’t due for another few days.”

            Eyes watched Malfoy closely, taking in an uncharacteristic hesitance.

            “How’s the wife and your daughter? They faring well?”

            A telling and uncomfortable pause permeated the room. “Because, should you get me the information I require, I will grant you an extension on your loan.”

            A piece of paper was left on the desk. With one name written elegantly.

            “Speak to no one. If a single whisper gets to Robinson, I will not only have your head but the head of your family, as well.”

                             

* * *

 

            Harry knew that people were paying attention to him. When didn’t they? At least people were doing it now because of his position in the Ministry. As Head Investigator for the Department of Internal Ministry Investigation and Regulations, it was his job to inspect, analyze and investigate all departments inside the Ministry. It was a means of forestalling corruption and keeping the Ministry functioning as it should.

            It was amusing to have gone from being the boy-who-lived and all around coveted public figure, to someone most avoided at all costs. It wasn’t his fault there were so many people who couldn’t do their jobs as they should. If they wanted an atmosphere where the higher-ups could continue as they had during Voldemort’s reign, then they were in for a rude awakening. There was no room for corruption in the Ministry, not on Harry’s watch. The government was something that the people should  _trust_  not fear.  

            “Potter’s coming!” The whisper carried down the hall and Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

            “Don’t draw attention to yourself. Potter fired Robinson down in Wizengamot Administration Services.”

            “Robinson? He’s such a nice bloke. Honestly, Potter is ruining the Ministry. Can’t work in peace anymore.”

            Harry cleared his throat, coming to a standstill next to them. He didn’t bother hiding his amusement at the way both employees jumped in surprise. The shock deeply embedded in their faces quickly bled to horror as they both scrambled away.

            “Robinson was taking bribes from the defendants.” Harry calmly called after them, folding his arms across his chest. “Payouts to ensure that the Wizengamot would be lenient on those with deep enough pockets. I must have missed the memo where it was stated that the wealthy get a free pass.” Robinson wasn’t the only member of the Wizengamot that was corrupt, and Harry would weed them out, eventually.

            He knew they wouldn’t respond, but he wanted them to walk away with the knowledge that what his job entailed, had a _purpose_. It wasn’t as if he  _liked_  investigating employees, it was necessary.

            Harry continued down the hall to his office, ignoring the pile of Howlers sitting outside his door. He waved his wand setting them all afire. If people didn’t want to be found out, then they shouldn’t be dodgy gits in the first place.

            As he sat down at his desk, folders already piled high, Harry knew it would be a long day.

                           

* * *

 

            By midday, Harry was considering going home early and ignoring all sense of responsibility when the sound of his floo chiming in had him straightening up. His floo was granted top clearance by the Minister. Only three people had access; Kingsley, himself and his informant.

            “Merlin, I had hoped by now you would have gotten a decorator to spruce the place up. It’s gaudy. I don’t know how you expect me to work in conditions like this. Can I site ‘blinding by ghastly interior’ as a reason to get workplace compensation?”

            Harry rolled his eyes, fighting to keep the smile at bay. He watched the way Draco picked at invisible pieces of soot. “If either one of us is getting workplace compensation, it will be me. I am the one who has to put up with your outrageous demands.”

            The scoff Draco released further amused Harry. “My demands are reasonable. There is nothing wrong with wanting the best.”

            “I fail to see how taking out all Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans except Chocolate, Gin, Firewhiskey, Éclair, and Lobster classifies as wanting the best.”

            Draco smirked before striding to the desk and sitting on it as if he had the right. “That’s because you have no taste.”

            Harry decided to let it go. One must pick their battles when it came to Draco, and this wasn’t the time. Besides, they both knew the requests were outrageous. Since he wasn’t allowed to legally  _pay_ Draco for being his informant, Draco demanded ‘gifts’ in return. Because of course, _‘I’m not a bleeding heart, Potter. Why would I do this for free?’_

            “What are you doing here? You usually only come unless I’ve called you ahead of time, or you owl beforehand.”

            A mock gasp was accompanied by a hand to Draco’s chest. “I can’t just visit my handsome boyfriend? Do I need some kind of excuse to see you? Honestly, I am hurt.”

            Harry pulled on Draco’s arms until the git landed in his lap ungracefully. He laughed when Draco scowled at him. “What did you do? You only use flattery when I have to cover your tracks.”

            The disappointed sigh Draco released had Harry holding back a smirk. “I can’t even fool you anymore.”

            “Yes,” Harry began wry smile forming. “What a travesty that must be.” When Draco looked like he was going to argue, he levelled him with an impatient glance, not allowing his lover to distract him.

            Draco frowned before sighing heavily. “The prophet has sent some reporters after me. They are horrid at sleuthing. Caught one of them outside the Manor.”

            Harry wrapped his arms around Draco as he frowned deeply. “You’ve sold many stories to them, why would they turn around and investigate you? This doesn’t make sense.” Draco was a freelance journalist. Usually, he used his connections and insights to help Harry come up with proof for the corrupt employees inside the Ministry.

            “I know,” whispered Draco. “I recognized a few of them but they are just interns. This could just be someone hoping to see me in scandalous positions.  _Or_  they know that I am working with you.”

            That had Harry shaking his head rapidly. “There’s no  _way_ they know. I have been careful. Kingsley doesn’t even know who my source is. That’s the whole point.”

            “What about being magically bugged?”

            Harry was actually insulted with that line of thought. Draco’s stalkers may be interns, but Harry sure wasn’t. This wasn’t his first day on the job. “All of our communications are on restricted access channels. Your name doesn’t go down in a single file. As far as the Ministry is aware, the last file with you in it was your trial after the war.” He moved his hand soothingly when Draco tensed. Harry knew that wasn’t a happy reminder.

            “As for being bugged? Not a chance. I sweep the place three times throughout the day. There is no way someone managed to best me.”

            His reasoning seemed to be working on Draco and he watched the way his boyfriend’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Maybe they just want to find something to gossip about.”

            There was doubt in Draco’s tone and it had Harry worried. His gut was telling him that it was more than that, that there was something else going on here.

            Harry decided to up his security. Nothing was more important than Draco’s safety.

                             

* * *

 

            The chime of the clock striking noon had Draco cursing under his breath as he knocked on the door. If this took too long, his entire plan for the day would be forfeit.

            There was a scramble on the other side, which was amusing but odd. When the door opened, the man froze in horror.

            “I apologize if my information wasn’t as forthcoming as you hoped—wait— _oh_ —I deeply apologize Mister Malfoy. I thought you were—well—it doesn’t matter.”

            Draco blinked rapidly before narrowing his eyes. There weren’t too many people that he could be confused with. This was something he would have to come back to, now wasn’t the time.

            “Mister Sykes, I have come to you regarding your second job.” If Draco wasn’t set in his lack of emotions, he would have snorted at the fright in the man’s eyes.

            “Now see here, I don’t make much working for the Goblins. There isn’t anything wrong with seeking employment elsewhere.”

            Draco rolled his eyes, waving the statement away with a free hand. “Relax, I’m not here to investigate you, nor am I doing an exposé. I am here as a friendly reminder that actions hold consequences. Should you ever come in need of someone of my  _expertise_ , then you have my well wishes.”

            There was a contemplative silence as Draco sat down on the only free chair available. Harry’s office may be gaudy, but this was just outrageous. The Goblins  _clearly_  held no warm feelings towards the liaison officer between the Gringotts branch and Wizards. The space was so small that Draco wondered if three people could fit comfortably. The desk was falling apart and cracks running down the chairs. Belatedly, he recognized Goblin magic in the air preventing wizarding magic inside the room. It was a way to keep the peace inside Gringotts but also prevented Sykes from repairing his stuff. That was the kind of petty Draco admired.

            Sykes sat down slowly, elbows hitting the desk hard. “What can I do for you?”

            Draco couldn’t withhold the smirk if he tried. “I want all financial information you have on a Ministry employee.” He held up a hand when the man opened his mouth. “Don’t even bother telling me that it would be a breach of protocol to open the folders inside your briefcase. That breach was long ago committed before I walked in here.”

            Panic. That was the first thing that Draco was able to make out on Sykes’ face. The man probably assumed his tracks had been covered. But it was Draco’s job to unearth the truth. “As I said earlier, my well wishes are with you. Not many people can do what I can, Mister Sykes. I wouldn’t make me wait much longer if I were you.”

            The clunk of the briefcase slamming down on the desk had Draco’s smirk broadening.  

                                         

* * *

 

            As a stunning spell whooshed past Draco, he was thankful that Harry had loaned him his invisibility cloak. Made his job a hell of a lot easier.

            “Where are you?” The snarl was uttered in a tone that had Draco curling his lip in disgust. Rowland Garnett was on a list of Harry’s suspicious names to investigate. His boyfriend may be the best internal investigator the Ministry has seen, but Draco had a background in wizarding genealogy. His father instilled the knowledge of all bloodlines and taught him exactly how to not only spot someone who toed the line of the laws with skill, but also how to use that to his advantage. Which came in handy. There were things that only his own connections would grant, things that Harry wouldn’t be able to uncover. Which is why they worked well together. He didn’t have the law on his side, but Harry did.

            Draco waved his wand, transforming a rock into a small kitten. He maneuvered it in his path, watching the way Garnett turned around and sighed in relief at the sight of an animal.

            “Mangy vermin,” Garnett hissed harshly, eyeing the cat with a keen eye.

            “What are you doing?” The new voice visibly startled Garnett.

            “Baxter, it is impolite to sneak up on others.”

            Draco narrowed his eyes as Andrew Baxter, famed defense attorney, stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the dimly lit alleyway. This wasn’t completely unexpected, Baxter was good at his job, but spent too much money on a lifestyle he couldn’t afford. If the man was taking payoffs to get his clients off, then this wouldn’t be surprising. The man  _was_  on Harry’s list, just not  _this_  one.

            Garnett worked in the Department for Magical Transportation. Which had absolutely nothing to do with anything regarding legalities.

            “Rogers sends her well wishes,” Baxter whispered, smirk twisting unpleasantly.

            The way Garnett swallowed had Draco curious.

            “D-does she now?”

            When Baxter took a threatening step forward, Draco debated with himself. He didn’t want to be put in the position to defend Garnett. Not when he knew the man was up to something. But Harry would never condone allowing someone else to be harmed when Draco could have done something. Damn his lover and his good moral mentality.

            “Next week, you are going to petition for a change in your department. Put forth a bill that charges each household for the right to floo.”

            Draco leaned his head back in confusion. Floo powder was already being charged to the consumers. They want to charge wizards to use a service that was a right all along? They want wizards to not only pay for the floo powder but  _also_  pay to floo? What was the point? That would be devastating to families that could barely afford floo powder as it was. What about public flooing stations? Would that change too?

            “Would there be a clause for those who can’t pay?” Draco could tell that Garnett was just as confused as he was. “Or those who send their children places using floo? Charging to floo will cause parents to have to personally apparate their children if they can’t afford to floo. This will be a setback for wizarding preschools. Some parents  _can’t_  apparate their children. Not everyone gets their apparating license.”

            Baxter arched a brow, inching forward. “Rogers doesn’t care about the poor. She takes office in a few days. Since Robinson was fired, the Wizengamot is of the belief that there are no more corrupt members left in their numbers. You get that petition drafted, Rogers will see to it that it gets passed.”

            Draco groaned internally. If Rogers was taking over for Robinson, then that would put her in charge of the money coming into the Ministry from all bills passed. If Garnett was their man on the inside, then it would be easy to skim money from the top. They were going to charge everyone unnecessarily and burden those without wealth all in the name of greed. He felt sick just thinking about it.

            “And my indiscretions won’t go past us?” Garnett countered, gaining a backbone.

            “It will be our little secret.”

            _Yeah._  Their secret that Draco would make sure the entire country knew of.

                                 

* * *

 

            “Mister Potter! Can I have a word with you?”

            “How did you know Carolyn Rogers was working with someone on the inside?”

            Harry sighed, not bothering to look their way. “No comment.”

            “Who do you think the Wizengamot will choose as her replacement?”

            “Sources say you have someone on the inside feeding you intel. Is that true Mister Potter?”

            Harry slowly lifted his head to lock eyes with Draco, standing among reporters for the  _Daily Prophet._ There was an amused glint in his eyes, as if he was proud for stirring up more rumours.

            “If they are your sources, Mister Malfoy, then I fear for their credibility.”

            He watched Draco’s smirk broaden. “Is that your way of deflecting?”

            Harry wasn’t sure what Draco was playing at, but he decided to see where it would go. “Just being honest. I have no reason to curb the truth.”

            Flashes were going off in the background and the sound of several Quick-Quotes quills had Harry sighing. This would make the evening edition, he just knew it.

            When Draco stepped forward, leaving only a few inches between them, Harry didn’t have to wonder what Draco was doing anymore.

            “Since you have no reason to lie,” Draco began, voice lowering. “It’s been  _said_ that you have a relationship that hasn’t previously been mentioned. That doesn’t seem very forthcoming if you ask me.”

            There were only a few ways of getting Draco to stop once he became interested in something. Harry pulled on outrageously expensive robes, bringing them that much closer.

            “How horrible of me.” The sarcasm was thick, but it had Draco smiling, and that was always preferable. He didn’t bother waiting for a response before Harry brought their lips together, relishing in the quiet sigh Draco released.

            The sound of cameras going off intensified, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when Draco nipped his bottom lip and a delightful tongue intertwined with his own. Kissing Draco was distracting enough that he didn’t care that they were in the atrium of the Ministry. He didn’t care that they were making a spectacle of themselves. All that mattered was the hands that were slowly making their way towards his arse and the deepening of the kiss.

            When they pulled back, Harry ignored the smugness in silver eyes. He could care less what Draco’s endgame had been for outing their relationship. Harry was just happy that they could be seen together without arising suspicion.

            When Draco opened his mouth to no doubt say something that would have Harry’s eyes rolling, he quickly captured those lips in a searing kiss.

            “Well, this is far more interesting than whoever takes over for Rogers.” A woman whispered loudly, voice carrying over the quiet room.

            “They certainly make for a cover photo.”

                                     

* * *

 

            Draco grinned at the cover of the  _Daily Prophet._  Their kiss had turned a little risqué for something the Prophet usually posts, but with their public status being so highly regarded, it wasn’t a surprise that the photos were printed anyways.

**_Harry Potter Announces Secret Love Affair with Draco Malfoy_ **

_The Wizarding community was left in a frenzy as two past enemies declared a secret relationship. The readers at home reading this for the first time may need a moment to right themselves. I, Rita Skeeter, renowned journalist, was shocked myself. What is it about Draco Malfoy that has enchanted Harry Potter?_

_Sources close to Potter say Malfoy no longer has nefarious intentions. There are several instances where Malfoy’s public statements and line of work prove this argument. But us intelligent minds, wonder if that is truly the case. With little to go on, only speculation is left, my dear readers._

_The photos themselves show a certain level of intimacy, but little to do with love. Perhaps they are just guilty of giving in to the whims of their bodies?_

_Neither commented on this new development. Secrecy began their relationship and tight lips are reining it in._

_-Continuation on page 3_.

            Draco knew that _if_ the interns following him were intent on finding something in his private life, that this was one way to handle the situation. He didn’t need an excuse to out their relationship, but the time was as good as any. Three years of dating Harry Potter and not getting to publicly kiss him was three years past due.

            If only he could get the niggling in the back of his mind to go away.

                                                 

* * *

 

            “They bought the decoy.”

            Andrew Baxter smirked as the Patronus disappeared as quickly as it arrived. They were only a few steps away from getting the proof they needed to take down Potter  _and_  his lover.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I've done any cliffhangers. I don't know if this is something I will continue. I could, one day. But I really do like this story. It was super fun, even if I did go away from the prompts a bit. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this. See you soon. 
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX


	16. Only the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt, they wanted me to do a ficlet on a song from my playlist. I'll wait till the end to tell you the song. Enjoy!

                Love was something that Draco despised with a vengeance. It was for the weak, insipid and lonely. Love was hard, cruel and unforgiving. All it was good for was heartache and the desolate memories left behind when love shatters.

               Despite how awful his mother and father were as parents or people in general, they had always loved each other. As a child, he used to wonder what that kind of love felt like. Used to think that maybe one day someone would look at him the same way his father would look into his mother’s eyes as they danced around the ballroom to no music.

               But as Draco got older, he realized that love just wasn’t for everyone. People tend to be selfish, unforgiving and usually not compatible with others. At first, he figured that the problem was them. Perhaps he wasn’t meeting the right people. But each breakup took a piece of Draco with him, and he never was able to figure out how to get it back. Is there a way to tell an ex to keep their clothes, material possessions, and happy memories if he could just take back the small shattered bit of his heart? That was it, that’s all he wanted. The piece of who he had once been with them.

               As the years passed, Draco began to think that the problem wasn’t them. Maybe he needed to stop passing the blame and look inward. Was it his fault? Was he just unlovable?

               It wasn’t until self-denial struck hard that Draco decided it was just love in general that was the issue. Love was useless and would amount to nothing.

 

* * *

 

               Eight months since his last breakup. Eight months of lonely nights, cold sheets and an empty ache in his heart that wouldn’t go away.

               This time it wasn’t love that was the issue. It was the crippling self-doubt that his ex-boyfriend had managed to bring forward. Everything about who Draco was as a person had suddenly come under attack. He knew deep in his heart that it was just the heat of the moment, but how do you block out the hurt that won’t leave? Is there a way to kick out the parts that don’t belong? Charge rent or just evacuate the negativity?

               Draco took a deep breath as he looked in the mirror. “It’s just a date.” He had agreed to one date, nothing more. This didn’t have to lead to anything and it certainly didn’t have to be his next heartache.

               The sound of his heeled boots clinking across the floor as he made his way to the floo was just another reminder of something his ex hated. It didn’t matter what anyone thought, he loved them.

               It wasn’t until he landed in the café’s floo, that Draco realized Potter was early. Not only early, but waiting for him next to the table, as if he wouldn’t sit without them both being there. It was not only a surprising change from his usual company, but it was also charming—utterly charming.

               As Draco walked towards the table, he couldn’t help but try and figure Potter out. Most people have an end game or an ulterior motive. But try as he might, Draco couldn’t fathom why Potter would be interested.

               “Here, let me,” Potter spoke quietly as he rushed to pull out Draco’s chair. To anyone else, it would seem insignificant or something to overlook, but to Draco it was  _everything_. Such a simple and kind gesture. No one else had ever done that for him. Usually, he was the one being chivalrous.

               “Thank you.” Gratitude isn’t something that typically comes easy for Draco, but he wanted Potter to understand. By the slight furrowing of Potter’s brows, he could see that the man didn’t fully comprehend. It just endeared Draco even further.    

               Conversation flowed easily and that alone had Draco flustered. If things were easy now, did that just mean it would get complicated that much quicker? It took him a moment to realize that he was already figuring in future outings with Potter. This was why heartache struck him, because he allowed himself the opportunities—allowed his heart to rule his mind.  

               Draco tried to keep his biting tongue to himself—knowing that it bothers most people—but he couldn’t help but tease Potter in the only way he knew how. Insults.  

               When Potter threw his head back, laughing in a way that Draco had only ever seen children or those with a carefree soul do, he couldn’t help but marvel at the sound. It was peculiar that Potter found him funny, no one else ever did.

               The longer they sat there, the more Draco realized how different Potter was. Comparing him to past suitors wouldn’t do any good. The only thing that changed was his own surprise at how likeable Potter was.  

             They shared stories and softer times of their childhood, the memories they didn’t mind speaking of. There was a moment when Potter noticed that he was more reserved than expected, but Draco knew why. How do you explain what you can’t even voice?

               Confusion bubbled up inside of Draco the longer the date continued. Love was supposed to be a blinding disaster. One that he saw coming but chose to endure the pain anyways. Love does nothing but  _end_. But as Draco sat there in the café, watching Potter laugh over absolutely nothing, he realized that love was just beginning. Instead of the impending close, only possibilities were growing.

               As the sunset of the night left and lanterns light up outside, they knew their date was coming to a close.

               “Can I walk you to the apparation point?” Potter asked, eyes earnest and smile bashful.

               Despite the fact that he flooed in, Draco nodded quickly, not wanting to pass up a single moment. There was a silence that settled between them and he was loath to break it, but Draco wanted to explain some of his behaviour away. Wanted to bring up his ex-boyfriend.

               Before Draco could open his mouth, Potter began rambling about anything and everything. Teddy seemed to be the focus of most of the conversation and that was alright. Explanations could wait, all Draco wanted to do was listen to Potter talk. The past could remain the past.

               Time was nothing as they stood there in the middle of the night, still just talking—neither one wanting to break the atmosphere or end the date. The only light visible was from their wands, it cast shadows across the ground and lit up Potter’s beautiful features.

               “I really like you,” whispered Potter, hands twitching as if he wanted to reach out. Draco debated about whether he should wait for Potter to make a choice or not, before he decided to take a stand. He was done letting his fear of love break his spirit.

               “Go out with me again?” Draco asked, hands cupping Potter’s cheeks.

               When Potter grinned widely, nuzzling the hands holding his face, Draco knew that love wasn’t going to be a disaster this time.

               Draco wasn’t going to let it end, not when it was only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if you have guessed it or not, but the song was, 'Begin Again', by Taylor Swift. This one was actually interesting to do. I wanted to get the vibe of the song, but take it lyric by lyric, you know?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX


	17. Close Encounters of the Love Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I love fake/pretend relationships, but what if you shook it up? Maybe something a little different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm still working on getting all of my ficlets from tumblr over here. This one is a bit older, done earlier in the year.

                Harry had been coming to the same outdoor bookstore on his lunch for months. Mostly because of the books, but there was always a customer that showed up around noon that drew his attention. He swore it was the sun shining on platinum blond hair that was to blame and  _not_ actual attraction. That debate had only lasted till striking grey eyes regarded him for a few passing seconds and then reality sunk in. So  _maybe_ it was more than the sun.        

               What helped his denial was the knowing smirk the man wore, as if he knew of his attraction and found it amusing. Well, Harry certainly wasn’t going to cave and admit anything if that was the kind of attitude the he held.

               “He’s cute.” A somewhat familiar voice had Harry’s head snapping up as he realized that he was holding up an entire line while he had been busy staring.

               “Er,” he supplied inelegantly as he handed the cashier, Ginny, too much change.  

               When an older woman yelled for them to hurry up, he rushed away—ignoring her smug smile. Harry sunk into a chair and wished that the embarrassed flush he could feel on his skin would actually eat him whole instead of broadcasting his embarrassment.

               He closed his eyes briefly before peering at the stranger who he  _may_ have a crush on. When grey met green, Harry quickly opened his newest book at random and pretended to read it. The embarrassed flush that had barely begun to leave, came back full force when he realized that the book was upside down. Why did he even bother? Clearly, leaving his flat had been the highest accomplishment of the day.

               “You are kind of a mess, aren’t you?”

               Harry startled as he looked up in time to see the stranger sit right next to him.

               “Excuse you?” Harry might not have been the smoothest when it came to social outings, but he could rise to insults well. Not that that was something to necessarily be proud of.

               A smirk began to form, and Harry was either annoyed or turned on by it—he wasn’t too sure which.

               Before the man could explain away his rude behaviour, a shout of Harry’s name had him turning his head.

               “Oh, no,” He breathed, biting his lip in panic. He turned to the man next to him and adopted a  _very_ pleading face. “I will buy your next ten book purchases if you pretend to be my ex.”

               The man blinked rapidly, eyebrows arching in surprise. “What—your ex? Why would—”

               “Please?” Harry interrupted, lip quivering in a dramatic effect that had the man’s shoulders slumping.

               “Make it fifteen books, your number, a coffee date and we’ll be even.”

               His heart stuttered as his mind tried to get up to speed. “Is that—are you asking me ou—” He was cut off by another excited shout of his name, only this time much closer. In his complete panic, he scooted so close to the other man that his thigh was passing all kinds of personal boundaries.

               “Harry, it’s so good to see you,” a breathless voice spoke as they sat across from the both of them.

               Harry sighed as he looked at Colin in what he hoped was a polite way, and not the frustration that had quickly mounted at the sight of him. 

               “Hi, Colin.” It came out a little unpleased, but it was hard to pretend otherwise.

               “It’s nice to see you, especially outside of work. I think it’s really interesting to see you in such a setting. Normally, I have to wait by your car to even talk to you.”

               “What the fuck?” It was quiet, so quiet Harry wouldn’t have heard it all if he hadn’t been so close to his potential date. Which he was regretting not asking a name for, because introducing him as the ‘hot guy that I desperately pine after from afar’ really wouldn’t go over well.  

               The question held merit. Colin worked in the same museum as him, but they never saw each other while working—something Harry was immensely thankful for. Colin was a little… much… and Harry was never sure how to avoid Colin altogether.

               There was a pause as Colin took in their close postures and his brows furrowed. “Are—are you two on a date?”

               “No.”

               “Yes.”

               Harry would have closed his eyes if that wouldn’t have made it look worse. His hands were itching to pick back up his book and hide forever, even if it was upside down.

               “Hello, my name’s Draco—and Harry and I are together.”

               Harry hoped the squawk that came out of his mouth wasn’t as loud as it seemed to be. That was  _not_ a part of the plan!

               “No, we are exes. Draco is my ex-boyfriend.” He shot Draco a glare that he hoped was intimidating. By the smirk on his face, he figured that he hadn’t quite hit the mark. The git was enjoying it!

               Colin narrowed his eyes. “You seem pretty close for exes.”

               Draco’s smirk widened before he threw an arm around Harry and pulled them closer together.

               “That’s because we aren’t, not  _really_. We are on this date to see if we will get back together.”

               Harry twisted his head to the side until he could whisper in Draco’s ear. “You are an arse, you know that?”

               A delighted laugh left Draco’s mouth before the man winked at Colin. “It’s going swimmingly well.”

               There was absolutely no getting out of it with Harry’s pride intact.

               “What about Luna?” Colin asked, arms folded across his chest and a judgmental expression forming.

               When Draco began to remove his arm, Harry hung on tightly.

               “It’s complicated,” he told Colin right before leaning closer to Draco’s ear.

               “I made her up, okay? He wouldn’t stop asking me out, so I made up a relationship.” Colin was persistent and never did take no for an answer.  

               The snort Draco released was far ruder than Harry expected. He would have pouted if they didn’t have an audience.

               “I don’t even know you, and that somehow doesn’t surprise me.”

               “I don’t like you.” Harry forgot to keep his voice down and it had Draco’s shoulders shaking in laughter.

               Draco peered at Colin with amusement clearly written on his face. “As you can see, we have a lot to work out. Harry here has realized how much of a catch I am and just can’t live without me.”

               “Yeah,” Harry began, sarcasm evident. “That’s it alright.”

               Colin raised a hand, clearly confused. “So, you and Luna  _are_ over?”

               “Um…well you see—kind of—I mean—” Harry covered his face this time, wishing he hadn’t lied in the first place.

               “You are  _cheating_ on her?” The tone of Colin’s voice was so offended that if Luna had been a real person, Harry probably would have felt bad.

               When Harry didn’t answer, Colin stood up quickly, walking away with a loud noise of disgust.

               “Well, that was the highlight of my week,” Draco gleefully informed him with a small quirk of his lips. Harry lifted his head up to glare weakly.

               “I think I should knock off a few books off our arrangement for you completely going away from what I said.”

               Draco's smile grew into a grin, something that took Harry's breath away before leaning forward and invading his personal space. “As long as I can still take you out, I don’t care how many books you buy me.”

               Harry tried to not let that fluster him, but he could feel his face heating up.

               “Alright, I’d like that.” He stood up from his chair and held out his hand to pull Draco up.

               “It is the least I can do,” Draco explained as they picked up their books. “Since you have been pining after me for weeks.”

                _What?_ Harry shoved Draco with his hip when they began walking. “That’s it. Nevermind, date officially cancelled.”

               Draco laughed loudly, a sound that was enchanting, but also upsetting that such a beautiful man could appear so perfect. It just wasn’t fair.

               “I’ll let you still introduce me as your ex,” offered Draco, eyes sparkling.

               Harry smiled despite himself as he shook his head.

              “You can be my ex however long you like.”

 

* * *

 

               Harry was bored out of his mind as he listened to the director drone on and on about expenses that had nothing to do with his department. If it wasn’t a required dinner party, he would have opted out to spend the night with Draco in their flat. Luckily, they were allowed to bring a guest, so his boyfriend was somewhere—probably charming people into thinking he was an actual decent human being.

               “Harry!” He snapped his head up when Draco came closer. “Excuse me—sincerest apologies, but I need Harry for a moment.” Harry was pretty sure his boss liked Draco more, despite Harry working for the museum for over five years. The prat was good at charming people—Harry included.

               “I love you for that, you know,” he whispered as soon as they were out of earshot. “I was almost about to fall asleep.”

               Draco rolled his eyes. “ _That_ you love me for, but not when I rim you.”

               “Oh my god!” Harry choked, eyes going wide and travelling the room, making sure no one heard his crass boyfriend. “There are  _people_ here! People I have to see on a daily basis.”

               Draco laughed, a free sound that still enchanted Harry even after all their years together. 

               “I’ve  _got_ to introduce you to someone.”

               Before Harry could ask who Draco could possibly introduce him to, since this was  _his_ work dinner, to begin with, he was brought towards a woman with long flowing blonde hair in a dress with a mixture of bright shades that hurt his eyes to look at.

               “This is my ex-boyfriend, Harry.” Harry grinned widely at the introduction before he kissed Draco’s cheek.

               “Harry, this is  _Luna_.”

               Harry almost choked at the name before his shoulders began shaking with restrained laughter. “Luna, nice to meet you.” He reached out a hand to grasp hers.

               There was a slight furrowing of brows as she took in their close stance and Draco’s hands that were now wrapped around his waist.

               “You two are quite close for exes.”

               Draco and Harry shared a grin.

              “Yeah, we are,” Draco mumbled before leaning down till his forehead rested against Harry’s. “We sure are.”


End file.
